To Waltz with Death's Master
by Fairygirl34
Summary: Tony Stark prided himself on being a genius with a sense of self worth, so it stood to reason as the genius that he was, found something quite fishy on B-57. So when he and the other Avengers meet Harry Potter, they are not sure what they got themselves into. Because dealing with Loki seems much less stressful. Grey!Harry Slightlyinsane!Harry. Warning:Slash
1. Chapter 1

A/N: _I really shouldn't start new stories because I never finish my other ones. I'm a terrible author, I know. Well I hope you enjoy this. This just might be a few chapters not sure. Maybe I'll just let it stand alone or something. Not sure if I'll put Slash if I continue. If I do, it will barely be noticeable._

Warning: Implied HPxTMR. Its barely even noticeable.

 **Disclaimer: I don'town anything.**

* * *

Tony Stark prided himself on being a genius with a sense of self worth - or an inflated ego as Pepper called it - So it stood to reason as the genius and rule breaker that he was, found something quite fishy on level B-57. He knew that Level B was the floor that held a large cage for Bruce if he ever changed into the Hulk while aboard the Helicarrier.

So far the Avengers – well...really weren't avenging anything and more bickering amongst themselves. Trying to locate the Tesseract and Loki the God of Mischief when he practically hid his tracks, can be quite stressful.

So as the playboy philanthropist genius became bored with just waiting for a _sign, clue_ or _anything_ just to locate the Trickster God – he decided to hack into S.H.E.I.L.D.S. database and snoop around.

Most of the layout was just storage rooms full of supplies, the main control room, cafeteria, medical rooms, etc etc. _Booooriiiing._

So when he found a secret and well hidden file, he just had to take a peak. It practically oozed _TOP SECRET!_ B-57 had a dangerous weapon that had been around since the beginning of time. There were various pictures of artifacts from varying cultures talking about one thing – Death.

So Tony, as brilliant as he was, decided to keep digging, carefully making sure Fury didn't know what he was up too just yet. After all, can't have the guy start breathing down his neck about locating Reindeer Games. Seriously, what was with that helmet? Even Goldy Locks had better fashion sense compared to Loki.

Apparently, the weapon's name was… _Harry._ Tony wanted to face palm so bad because who in their right mind names a weapon with a common name like ' _Harry'_? If it was dangerous, it should be something like Earth Destroyer 2.0 or something cool. Really, he's just going to have to talk to Fury about this. So as the curious soul that he was – after his little tangent of weapon naming – he continued reading.

After an hour of reading non-stop and mostly going through the main and _important_ parts of the file, Tony realizes that 'Harry' is not a weapon but a teenage boy, who is apparently very dangerous.

Now Tony is extremely curious about Harry and decides that he should visit him and become a friend to a boy who has been locked up for a good number of years. Plus, he could see if the kid was really dangerous.

And who better to take with him than the whole Avengers team minus Hawkeye. It took a few minutes and some serious persuasion skills – and a few IOUs – before the others begin following him to where B-57 is located.

"I'm not sure I should come with you guys. If this kid is really as dangerous as Fury thinks, then I don't think it would be a good idea to let the other guy out." Bruce Banner stated nervously. It wouldn't do good for the Hulk to emerge and destroy the Helicarrier, especially since they were thousands of feet above ground.

"Relax, if it gets too stressful for you, you can just leave and go to the cage to let the Big Guy out." Tony dismissed easily.

"Stark, Dr. Banner brings out a good point. We can't endanger everyone aboard." Steve Rogers stated.

"Like I said Cap'n, Bruce can leave whenever he wants. But for now let's hurry before Fury notices were not where we should be." Tony reassured. "B-55, B-56, Aha! B-57!"

"This is where we will find the one called Harry?" Thor questioned.

"That's what were going to find out Goldy Locks."

Tony as genius as he was, had hacked into the keypad to change the code to his own choosing. Typing it in quickly, the band of misfits entered into a big room with deep blue walls, a four poster bed with black curtains, light brown carpet and a few chairs in a corner of the room.

In the middle, sitting on the floor was a teenager with messy black hair and the brightest and most intense emerald green eyes any of them had ever seen. His skin was pale and flawless with angelic features and had a lithe body with a bit of toned muscle. He wore a fitted long sleeved dark red shirt, black skinny jeans and currently barefoot.

"Are you here to play with me?" The teen asked, tilting his head to the side. "Usually I'm not allowed visitors."

This seemed to bring the group out of their stupor. Then did they notice a skull held within his arms and a white plushy owl. No one said anything for couple minutes, each side assessing the other.

"Heya Kid. The name's Tony Stark. You probably heard of me. Genius millionaire philanthropist playboy Tony Stark or as the public knows me as, Iron Man." He said while sauntering in while the others cautiously entered the room.

Everyone startled when the door slammed shut.

The teen said nothing as he continued to watch the group with childlike curiosity.

It unnerved them.

* * *

Natasha Romanov prided herself in being able to assess a situation and act accordingly. It had helped her get out of more situations than she could count, so as she watched the teen gaze upon them unwavering, she felt goosebumps covering her skin.

Her senses were going wild, instinctively knowing that this teenager was dangerous and they probably wouldn't be able to defeat him, should he decide to fight them.

Still, she watched impassively as Tony continued to talk, trying to get the kid to speak.

"So I found on the file that your name was Harry. Got a last name for that?" Tony asked trying to get the teen to open up to them.

He watched them for a few moments before speaking. "Potter. Harry James Potter."

Tony grinned widely, happy that he got the kid to say his name at least. Looks like he was warming up to the kid.

"And this is Tom. Tom Marvolo Riddle." Harry stated with showing the Avengers his skull. Then turned to the white owl plushy. "And this is Hedwig."

Thor immediately noticed that theres were Norse Runes and a familiar symbol etched upon the forehead of the skull. He gasped when the symbol immediately registered in his mind.

Thor shocked the group when he moved away from them and kneeled in front of the teen. "Master of Death. It is an honor to meet you. I am Thor Odinson of Asgard."

"Thor, what are you doing?" Tony asked confused.

"Master of Death?" Steve questioned.

Thor neither answered nor rose as he awaited the command from the powerful being in front of him. He couldn't believe that he was meeting one of the most powerful beings here on Earth. But why was he locked inside?

"You may rise Thor Odinson."

"Goldy Locks mind telling us what that was about?"

Thor was about to answer when Harry grabbed his hand. He placed a finger to his smirking lips. "Don't tell them yet until all of you are out of the room. It'll be so much more fun."

"As you wish."

"What's he talking about?" Bruce questioned nervously.

"Friends, I will explain later."

"You bet you will!" Tony said before turning back to Harry. "So why did you name skull face Tom?"

Harry just grinned widely. "Say 'Hello' Tom. Come on, don't be shy."

Steve was quietly questioning the teen's mental stability because skulls do not talk. Or he was until the skull's sockets glowed crimson red and spoke in a silky voice.

"Hello Mortals. A pleasure."

"Woah! Is the skull a robotic A.I? How did you build it? I was pretty sure I was the only one who came up with that idea! What type of materials did you use?" Tony rattled on, until he was interrupted by a laugh.

"You're funny Tony Stark. I didn't build Tom, this was his real skull from when he was alive and I sealed his soul inside!" Harry grinned widely, knowing that Tom was about to yell about NOT being a robot.

"STUPID MUGGLE! I am NOT a robot or an A.I! When I get my body back, you'll be the first one I torture! If I could, I'd Crucio you right now! I'm one of the most powerful men on Earth and you dare insult me!?"

Tony just plugged his ears, slightly muffling the yelling so as not to gain a headache. For a robot, 'Tom' sure had a pair of lungs...or he would have if he had any. He would have to find a way to make Jarvis have more than just his sarcastic monotone voice. After a few minutes when it looked like the skull was not screaming at the top of his lungs…er, whatever, Tony released his fingers.

"Finished Skull Face?"

Crimson eyes glowed eerily and it looked like the skull was going to go through another round of yelling when Harry intervened.

" _Sssshhh, There, there Tom. He'sss jusssst a muggle who doesssn't underssstand the beauty of magic like we do."_ Harry hissed in Parseltongue.

The sound of hissing made everyone pale and gasp.

To Steve is sounded like something demonic that should not have been spoken by an angelic looking teenager. He wasn't a particularly religious man but he did believe in God. And with the time period he was raised in, he was thinking that he was dealing with someone not… _human._

" _Of courssse thisss pathetic muggle wouldn't underssstand the beauty of magic! They're all about Ssscience and Technology!"_ Tom hissed angrily.

Seeing and hearing the skull hissing made chills pass through the group. If they thought the hissing sounded dark and evil from Harry's mouth, it didn't compare when coming from the skull.

" _Soon Tom. Soon you will have your body back."_ Harry said _. "The ingredients should be here in a few more days."_

The Avengers watched as Harry gave a quick kiss to the Skull's teeth, where lips used to be once upon a time. Becoming a little creeped out by the display.

"Sorry about that. Tom always has little tolerance for people who insult him or are imbeciles. It is true that he tortures them too. So be careful Tony because Tom will be getting his body back soon!" Harry stated giddly.

"How will he get his body back? It should be impossible for his soul to be even be sealed inside the skull. And no one can come back from the dead." Bruce asked curiously. He was still nervous and wary of Harry but he was curious about Tom supposedly getting his body back.

He didn't think Harry could pull it off, because he believed in science. And science said it was impossible to seal a soul in anything and bring a body back from the dead.

Harry just gave the group a mysterious smile. Just as he was about to answer, the door slammed opened to reveal Fury in all his glory along with Agent Coulsen, who immediately pointed his gun at the sitting Harry.

Fury turned towards the Soon-to-be Avengers team. He was not happy. Not happy at all. He should have known Stark would go hacking into S.H.E.I.L.D.S database _and_ find out about Harry.

"Stark. Tell me why you thought it was a good idea to go snooping where you don't belong?" Fury gritted out. "You should be tracking down Loki and the Tesseract!"

Tony scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Because I was bored. Duh. Trying to find Loki and the missing Tesseract is not easy ya'know."

"And pray tell why you all thought you could visit someone who was Level 1 dangerous?"

"Sir, Tony was curious and told us a little bit about this weapon which in turn peeked our interests." Steve said professionally. He was mentally berating himself for going against orders.

Fury just gazed at each and everyone before sighing and turning towards the teen. "Everyone to the conference room. We need to have a little chat."

Harry watched as the group was leaving his room before calling out to Thor and Bruce. "Thor. You are free to tell them now! And Bruce, if you or anyone else wants to see what I meant about before. Just come back here in three days at Midnight."

With that the teen was once again left alone to his own devices.

" _Mortals are so entertaining."_ He hissed to Tom.

" _Indeed they are. And when I have my body back, you and I will be the most powerful beings in the world."_ Tom hissed delightfully. He couldn't wait until he was once again restored to his full potential. The world would soon be his.

* * *

Fury glared with his good eye, while his body language screamed: _Intimidation! Fury!_ Stark was just looking bored, while Agent Romanov and Rogers sat rigidly awaiting punishment and Thor and Banner looking curious.

"I want to know why you all thought visiting a Secret Weapon was a smart idea?"

"Look Fury, I want to know why that kid was locked inside and kept hidden away. From what we saw, he didn't seem that dangerous. Strange? Yes. Mentally unstable? Most likely. So why Fury, did _you_ think it was okay to lock a kid up?" Tony glared.

Seeing the kid locked like some criminal, reminded him of his time as a captive. He knew what it was like to be a hostage and no way out. And Harry didn't seem dangerous, though he knew looks could be deceiving.

"Son of Fury, I wish to know why you and your men thought it was wise to lock up an immortal and powerful being?" Thor asked.

"You seem to know a lot about him." Natasha stated. This caused everyone to turn to Thor, awaiting the explanation he said he would give earlier.

"It is true. The Master of Death is known widely throughout the nine realms. No one is foolish enough to ignite his wrath." Thor stated seriously. "He walks with Death like an old friend. It is said that Death had followed his family for centuries until he proved worthy of being Death's equal."

Everyone was silent as they contemplated what Thor had told them and trying to fit it into their memory of the teen.

"Unfortunately, Thor is correct. Harry Potter has been around longer than we can mentally wrap our minds around." Fury sighed while glaring at his team. "When we learned about the Master, S.H.E.I.L.D. began to investigate. We thought we could capture him and use him for a weapon or seal him away if that was not possible."

Tony snorted. "Obviously. Even _I_ know that no one can beat Death. At least not for long."

"Sir, if he's as dangerous and powerful as you all say, how are you able to keep him locked up?" Steve questioned. Because it didn't seem that it would be possible for the Master of Death to be easily captured.

In fact, it should be nearly impossible.

Fury sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose. He was lucky he didn't have any hair because he was sure that it would all be gray at this point.

" _We know_ that it is impossible to keep Potter prisoner because he has proven multiple times that he could easily escape from his cell. But he told us that he would _grace_ us with his presence since we provided entertainment. He has no qualms about killing those he doesn't like. I've already lost a good number of agents because he 'just didn't like them'."

"Damn. Then we were lucky that the kid didn't consider us a threat." Tony grinned. "And apparently liked us! We should visit again."pp

Knock. Knock. Knock.

The frantic noise brought everyone's attention to the door as Agent Coulsen came through.

"Sir, Loki has been located. His coordinates indicate that he is currently in Germany."

Fury turned to the team. "Alright. Your orders are to apprehend Loki and bring him into custody. Move!"

The group immediately went to gather weapons, suits and anything else they needed.

It was time to kick bad guy butt.

* * *

 **A/N:** _So how was it? I just wanted to try something a little different. Should I continue it? Or just leave as it is? Let me know!_

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Until next time! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _Thank you for all the reviews, follows and/or favorites! Sorry it took so long to update this chapter, I had started it weeks ago but I decided to rewrite it and then I was in a car accident a few days ago, so I couldn't work on it for a couple of days._

 _Hope you enjoy it._

 **Question: How many want the pairing to be HP/TMR? Leave answer in review, please. Just curious.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**_

* * *

Darkness.

That was all It knew. It didn't know how long It stayed in Limbo, just waiting. Waiting for something – or someone. It didn't know for what It was waiting, but the Darkness was Its' only companion. Time was a relative concept and flowed differently compared to the Mortal Plane.

How had It come to this?

It didn't know. It wished It could leave the Darkness but It was waiting for…someone? Who was It waiting for? Most of the time, It remembered bright green – accompanying it was complete terror - before It became what It was now.

It doesn't know _how,_ but just had this… _feeling_ that It will soon leave the Darkness. These thoughts brought a form of peace for It.

Especially since Its' essence was in pain, mutilated beyond recognition. Slowly but surely, Its' other pieces were being mended back together.

Pain.

Anger.

Hate.

Remorse.

Happiness.

Whole.

So many… _emotions._ They filled It up as It stitched Itself up. It was new and It hated and loved that It could _feel_ once again. These feelings It once knew that It tried to rid of.

How did It tear Itself up? How did It come to this?

The Darkness often kept It from remembering Its' own existence. It was like It was the primal essence of who It once used to be. The Darkness keeping It from remembering while Darkness mended Itself as if to protect It - such a strange thought.

Because Darkness wasn't kind nor evil, not even neutral. It just _was._ Maybe forgetting was a mercy, so It didn't become overwhelmed by Its new emotions and Its' new self.

Memories of bright green and cruel red and black and white with cruel mocking laughter in the background. The memory of power – complete power and fear. Those often filtered through Its' self.

Darkness.

Loneliness. But It wasn't lonely now, was it?

Warmth.

This presence. It was…familiar. So familiar, like a reminder about who It once used to be. It often came, warming the Darkness with its presence as if to reassure It that It was not alone.

A…someone, a familiar presence. Because the presence could be none other than a 'someone'. It shouldn't have found the newest presence familiar.

It was just what It was.

Nothing more. Nothing less.

So why was It waiting? Waiting for the someone? This …someone with bright green that had often followed them? Someone who It had known?

 _Tom._

Tom?

Was that what It was? Who It used to be?

 _Come to me Tom._

Go to them? How? It wanted to leave the Darkness. How It wished to go to the familiar presence.

It Needed to go! It was tired of being by Itself. Anywhere and Anyone was better than being trapped within the Darkness! It didn't want the presence to leave! It didn't want to be alone again!

 _Come to me._

The sweet words caressed Its' self, like a brilliant warmth where It didn't feel alone. It struggled against the Dark. But try as It might, the Darkness was not relenting its grip upon Itself.

 _Please Tom, Come to me. I'm waiting for you._

The voice. It was familiar, spurring some sense of urgency to reach it. If It didn't, the fear of never hearing it again was too great. It had to reach the voice! It would leave the Darkness!

Almost there!

Light! There was Light! It felt like eternity had passed until It broke free of the Dark's grasp.

In that moment It was met with vibrant familiar Green Eyes.

Suddenly, memories of who It used to be rushed through It. His time in the Orphanage, showing the other children that he was not to be messed with, Hogwarts, finding his heritage. Becoming Voldemort, the prophecy and finally his Death.

His whole being shook with fear and elation. So many emotions coursing throughout his soul. Had he died? Or had he just been unconscious for a while? What happened after the Battle of Hogwarts?

So many questions.

But he was positive he had died.

The face of his enemy smiled happily at him, making him confused, concerned and curious. Though anger was simmering within as well.

"Hello Tom."

* * *

"Harry!"

Pain. Unimaginable pain coursed through his body. He cried out, his screams tearing through his throat. He wanted it to stop but this was his punishment. He barely acknowledged Tom's voice in the background.

If he wasn't in this predicament, he would have found amusement in Tom's worry for him. But now was not the time for it.

Images and senses overloaded his body and mind. All those deaths – from tortures to murders and accidents – they came crashing upon him at imaginable speeds. He felt like he was placed under a thousand Crusiatus Curses – thousands of tiny knives digging into his skin and nerves.

Tears escaped his wide unseeing eyes. He hated when the punishment happened unexpectedly but this was the price for mending and bringing back Tom's soul.

How long had it been since he brought back his once enemy? Too many centuries to count.

Another scream tore through. He was sweating and writhing upon the ground. He was glad he had thought to put wards around his small home along with Silencing charms from any nosy neighbors hearing anything.

Most people who lived near, often thought he was lonely and a recluse.

But they didn't know any better, ever since he brought Tom back, he wasn't lonely. They were even on amicable terms. More than acquaintances but not quite friends. Though they already bonded through the Mesopotamian, Egyptian and Greek civilizations.

So maybe they were friends, though Harry highly doubted Tom would have admitted that. Maybe in another three centuries. Plus if he regretted his decision, all this pain would have been in vain.

Finally after hours of torture, the immediate pain from the punishment began to numb. His body twitched every few seconds while he tried to catch his breath. He knew Tom was watching and waiting for him to gain his bearings. He wanted to smile to reassure Tom but his muscles screamed in exhaustion, unable for him to do anything.

"Harry."

Hearing Tom's concerned voice made him feel warm and happy. This was why he took the punishments from Death, because with Tom, he was never lonely. Besides, it didn't happen very often.

Death wanted him to be happy and not alone – not really caring if he brought someone back (though it grumbled for a long time about Tom's troublesome soul and why he wanted him of all people) – but because Harry wanted to go against the flow of nature, he had to be punished. Harry knew that he had to pay the price so he willingly agreed.

He would have to ask Death if there was an alternative to this punishment (torture). Something other than being put under a thousand Crusiatus Curses.

"Don't worry Tom. I'm fine." Harry voice hoarse and gave a shaky smile as he carefully moved closer to Tom. "I just need to rest for a little bit then I'll be good as new. I've built up quite the tolerance to pain. No need to worry."

"I'm not worried! I just don't want the nosy muggles to come and check the apartment!" Tom said.

"Of course. We wouldn't want the Romans to become suspicious." Harry said half seriously and half jokingly. "But I did have a foresight to place wards and silencing charms around."

"Well at least I know that you use that thing called a brain." Tom grumbled sarcastically. "Rest brat. You'll need it for tomorrow."

Harry just hugged the skull closer to him, a small smile on his lips before sleep overtook him.

* * *

Harry watched from afar as the pile of bodies burned – the smell of burning flesh and ash prominent within the city. The Black Death had taken another thirty people in the last couple of days. Men, women, children, rich or poor, sinner or a holy priest, it didn't matter. The disease went after anyone and everyone.

"It's so different seeing and living this part of history instead of reading it." Harry mentioned somewhat sadly.

"Yes. Being anywhere in the past is quite an experience."

An experience it was. To see people and rats covered in boils with high fevers until they succumbed to Death. All those souls that he had felt pass through him – some wanting (begging) to keep living, others just content to leave the world behind and the children and babies that had no chance of living.

He often shed tears for the children. Tom always commented that crying wouldn't solve anything and this was part of history and they shouldn't interfere.

Of course, Tom was right. He couldn't bring back the dead – well, except for Tom but he knew some of the souls, mostly the children and pure, would be reincarnated. But like Tom said, Fate had wanted this to happen and even if he had healed many in the city, in other parts of Europe, others would succumb to the Black Death instead.

The balance was needed as Fate had planned. Death was inevitable. Some would survive and continue there families while some wouldn't live past tomorrow.

Harry drew his black cloak closer to his body. Wishing that his morbid thoughts would leave but it was hard when Death was constant.

"Come on Tom. It's time we moved to another city."

* * *

Counting and herding Souls was a tough job, even on a slow day. From the Souls that people who died naturally, natural disasters, murders, accidents, it was a tedious job. But it was even more so when war broke out. Not only did the Souls of the soldiers needed to be collected but the innocent Souls of those who were caught in the crossfire, plus the day to day souls.

And Harry was not happy. In fact, he wanted to strangle someone or something. War was never Harry's favorite time to collect souls. Or a mass break out of epidemics.

So far the 20th century was becoming a war infested century, though he knew this already. And it was only WWII right now. Harry knew that there would be a few more as soon as this one ended. He was not looking forward to it.

Tom had been quietly lately. Maybe it was because of the war and his own memories of bombs, hiding in the subways, and hoping that he would survive the summer. Harry didn't blame him.

Even as this was his first time having to live through the Blitz, it was probably worse for Tom who was reliving it. It pained him that Tom had to go through with it but Harry always made sure to keep Tom close and safe.

Secretly, Tom was glad to have Harry constantly around because he knew as a skull, it would be impossible for him to protect himself.

Air raid sirens went off, making everyone anxious. Harry could see that they were all white-faced and kept glancing at the sky, hoping that the bombs wouldn't come until they made it to the shelters.

"It'll be alright Tom. We have magic to protect us now. Mother Magic would never abandon her children." Harry whispered soothingly. "We are the only ones with Magic and she will protect us."

Hours passed until the final bomb had dropped. Those who survived were glad to live another day while mourning those who had lost their lives that night. Harry quietly slipped out, hidden under his Invisibility Cloak to begin his work.

Over the centuries, Harry learned to become indifferent to all those who had passed. In the beginning, every death he had felt would tear him up inside. Eventually, Death said it was not healthy to mourn the dead especially with Harry's occupation. If he mourned and cried and became angry for every soul, he would have lost his mind long ago. Not to say he was sane to begin with, he was long passed the word 'sane'.

The Master of Death hummed a haunting melody while working beside Britain's response teams, only he was collecting souls while they looked for and healed the living.

And whispering soothing words to the skull within his arms.

* * *

Killing Curse green eyes watched impassively as armed men in black suits and shades surrounded him. He wanted to roll his eyes in annoyance. It seems they were able to track him faster than the last few times he gave them the slip. Maybe he should see what they wanted?

A tall man that he knew was named Nick Fury, stood behind the armed men watching with his one eye. "It's best if you surrendered. You can willingly come with us or I send the command to detain you with any force necessary."

Harry giggled in amusement. "Why would you want me? I'm just a British tourist visiting our once former colony."

Fury's eyes gave a barely noticeable twitch, too fast for others to catch except Harry. "I think you know why we want you."

"Oh really? Well, I don't want to deal with you or your men."

Fury said nothing but nodded to the Captain to begin capture. Bullets began blasting out to their target. Harry didn't move, he wanted to play a little with the mortals. Tom always said he had a sadistic side.

Civilians nearby watched in horror as the men in black seemingly killed an innocent man. Was this how their government ran? He just said he was a tourist! Were they trying to cause problems with their ally Great Britain?

Harry blinked and soon bullets had entered every part of his body. Blood oozed from every wound, the pain just felt like little pricks against his body, after all, he had a high tolerance to pain. He gave a wide smile, this was going to be fun, he thought as screaming from civilians and guns sounded in the area.

Fury watched as their target dropped dead on the floor, blood pooling around the body. "Keep your weapons aimed, if he is who we think, then be prepared for an attack."

Many of the men watched the still body, wondering why they were watching a dead man. Before they could question the Director, a low chuckle sound from the body's lips. Everyone watched with baited breath to see if they really heard laughing coming from a corpse.

It unnerved the men as they watched the chuckles become louder turning into full blown laughter as the body slowly stood back up. Glowing green eyes behind black square rimmed glasses gazed crazily back at the men. "Ooh. Guns sure have improved. So much more deadly in this century. I remember when they first were created."

"D-Director, w-what is he?!" The Squad Captain asked in fear. He had never seen someone survive the onslaught of bullets before.

"Your orders are to apprehend him. Use any force necessary." Fury ordered.

"Hehe. Do you think you can capture Death?" Harry grinned widely. "Do you really want to mess with me? NO one can control Death."

"What about you? From the information I have gathered, you are known as the Master of Death, are you not?" Fury asked, hoping to distract the teen enough for his men to capture him. And gain a little information. He was a Master Spy after all.

"Oooh~. Someone's been quite busy. Itty Bitty Fury has been looking for me!~" Harry giggled while moving his right hand to push some of the soldiers away. "I am a part of Death and Death is a part of me. We coexist together. We cannot be controlled! In the end, ALL WILL MEET DEATH!"

Harry charged to Fury, who was quick to pull his gun and shoot. "You missed! But I won't! Diffindo!"

A few of the soldiers were cut with the Charm, distracting everyone.

"Hehe. Better luck next time Fury!" Harry winked before apparating away with a loud crack. Fury glared at the empty spot where their target had once stood. He needed to apprehend that person before any other countries decide that he would be beneficial to them.

* * *

Harry Potter laid languidly across his four poster bed, long delicate looking fingers absently tracing each and every line, crevice and shape of Tom's skull. How long had it been since he was just a normal human being? When he was just a boy who wanted to just learn magic but had the weight of the world thrust upon his shoulders? Before he became what he is now?

"You're brooding."

Harry stopped his movements before moving Killing Curse green eyes towards his companion. Red and green clashed until Harry closed his eyes and continued with his previous movements.

"So I am."

There was no point in lying to Tom. They had been in each other's company for a long, long, time.

Eerie crimson eyes continued to gaze at the teenager – who was but a weary old man in a young body – waiting patiently for Harry to mention what he was thinking. But it didn't seem Harry was in the mood to spill his thoughts but Tom knew he would when he had organized all his chaotic mind.

How much time had passed until Harry organized his mind, Tom didn't know but if there was one thing Tom had learned while being sealed inside a skull was that patience was a virtue.

"Are you ready to tell me?"

Green eyes gazed unblinkingly up at the bed hangings. Black. Such a dark color. When he was younger – so much younger – he hated dark colors. They reminded him of a dark cupboard under the stairs, black robes with white masks, and endless nightmares that plagued him, he hated it.

He loved the red and gold colors of the Gryffindor tower. To feel Light and not tainted by Dark. To prove he was not like Voldemort. But now – now it was comfortable and safe. The shadows protected him from the Light and all those who wish him harm and to use him for his magic.

The colors of Death.

"Do you think about the past Tom?"

Tom said nothing, waiting for Harry to continue, knowing that Harry liked to think out loud. Sometimes asking questions that had no real need for answers.

"I often think about it. How our destinies were intertwined with each other. In the end, I killed you and I became the Man-who-conquered." Harry chuckled hollowly. "After your defeat, I felt…empty - Hollow. I often wondered, what should I be doing with my life? Especially if the threat was gone? What was my purpose?

In the end, I became an Auror. Married Ginny, and started a family of my own. I was…content. I aged along with my friends but I noticed at a much slower pace. When they were in there 80s, I would look like I was barely entering my 40s."

Harry gazed into Tom's eyes, a sad smile across his face.

"When I first saw what was happening to me, I became scared. I was the Icon of Light. The Savior of the Wizarding World. I glamoured myself and took aging potions just so no one would notice my abnormalities. I started to ask myself, 'Am I a freak among wizards as well?'

What would the Wizarding World think? They would probably ban together saying I was becoming the next Dark Lord. Those fickle sheep would think bad of anybody if it allowed them to feel superior to others.

In the end, I faked my death with the help of Hermione and Ron. And I traveled the world. Years passed and I knew my friends and my own children had passed on. I could feel it, it felt like their souls passed right through me – leaving me.

I grieved for a long time, not sure how long. Centuries passed when the pain, sadness and anger started to numb and then one day I realized that I had barely thought of them."

Harry closed his eyes and held Tom close. Even though Tom was just a skull, Harry felt at peace with him nearby. At least he wasn't completely alone.

"I watched our world be discovered by Muggle technology. In the beginning, on each side it was new and exciting but then the government forced Wizards to register and the fanatic religious groups wanted to burn us at the stake. Muggles outnumber wizards 10 to 1.

In the end, I watched as Wizards were hunted and experimented on, sold as commodities and other things. I couldn't watch the world I had known become destroyed and nonexistent, so I asked Death to take me far away. Somewhere far away.

He took me to a world similar to our own except there are no magic users except us. Our lives sure have taken interesting turns, haven't they?"

"What brought these thoughts on?"

"Hmm. Maybe when the 'Avengers' had visited me and Thor bowed to me. It just brought long forgotten memories to the surface."

Tom stayed silent for a few seconds before answering, "Yes, our lives have taken quite a turn."

Harry suddenly sat up, sitting completely still until he wandlessly put his sock and shoes on. A happy grin spread wide across his face. "Come Tom! Loki is in Germany right now!"

"Why would we want to go and see Loki?" Tom asked neutrally. He honestly didn't care what happened between the world and Loki. He only wanted his body back.

"Why wouldn't we?" Harry responded. "Besides, it allows us an opportunity to check on our contacts. Come, the show is going to begin soon."

Tom inaudibly sighed. "Very well, A battle between mortals and a god would be entertaining."

"I knew you would see it my way."

* * *

 **I hope you liked the story! I was kind of unsure if this chapter was any good. I don't really think I did any characters, especially Harry any justice but I'm working on it. Just let me know what you think!**

 **And I would like to know your guys'** **thoughts to the question at the top! Leave the answer in a review or PM me.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Important Author's note at end!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Harry scoffed quietly as he easily snuck out of S.H.E.I.L.D.S Helicarrier – from the main floor to the take off platform. The guards wouldn't notice until he had been long gone. And these people were supposed to be the ' _Cream of the Crop._ 'It also helped that he had his Invisibility Cloak to hide under – so maybe he was being a little harsh in his assessment because they were _mortals_ while he had centuries on them. Plus magic.

…Yeah, he wasn't being fair to their security but they should definitely do a better job. Perhaps he'll mention it to Fury when they have their weekly chats.

Maybe he should have a story night for some of his guards, Merlin knows that they needed some kind of entertainment in their serious lives. Most were sticks in the mud. Though Phil Coulsen was pretty awesome along with Agent Hill – she sort of reminded him of McGonagall and her no nonsense attitude. Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts, he needed to stop going off on tangents.

Once on the take off platform, Harry looked for the best jet to take.

"Just pick one already, they are basically all the same." Tom said annoyed. "And why couldn't we just apparate there? You can immediately pop to any location to where a person's soul resides."

Harry pouted. "But Tom, I've always wanted to fly a jet." Tom was so serious that sometimes, Harry wished he brought back another companion instead. Apparently, Tom still had an extreme dislike and aversion to Muggles, even though they were the only two Wizards on this Earth. Its not like they had to hide from being found out as there was no Ministry of Magic to follow their every moves but like the saying goes – _Old habits die hard._

"And I should care why?" Tom drawled. Sometimes, Harry was too childish at times. Honestly, getting his body was his first priority but Harry was an adrenaline junkie and needed to be constantly stimulated in some kind of adventure.

The Master of Death huffed before turning away from the jets. Tom was such a buzzkill sometimes. But they didn't have time to fight right now as they had errands to run and a show to watch. So this disagreement would have to take place at another time. "Always taking away my fun." He murmured to himself.

"You collect souls of every living thing and occasionally your 'guards' as well. You don't need fun, otherwise everyone would be tortured, in Psychiatric wards, and/or dead. Not that I'm complaining but I want my body first before you decide to kill off the population because you're bored." Tom said. He if could, Harry would believe that Tom was scowling at him.

"There is a perfectly reasonable explanation for why I do that." Harry mentally rolled his eyes before closing them and focusing on the souls that did not belong on Earth – mainly Loki and Thor. A few minutes passed until he found The Trickster God and apparated them to Germany.

They appeared in an alleyway, startling a few people hanging around. Harry just gave a wide smile before putting them in a body bind. Erasing and modifying their memories was quite easy now after centuries of practice. Though he would always remember his first botched up jobs on those unfortunate victims of his poor memory charms. Not some of his better moments. Too bad they died in vegetative states.

Harry strolled through the streets, gaining a few odd looks as one would when they held a human skull within his arms like a child would hold their favorite toy. Of course, he ignored it all. He had a Trickster God to find.

* * *

Loki smirked darkly as he slipped passed security, the large ballroom filled with many successful business men and women, socialites, and many VIP persons. With his aristocratic features and high quality suit, he looked like he belonged at this event. Coming down the grand staircase, Loki spotted his target within the crowd. Unfortunately, as he approached closer to the crowd, the two guards stationed at the entrance of the ballroom noticed him. Loki knocked them out with his scepter, though his actions caused some panic. He didn't mind.

So much for a surprise, though he wasn't complaining as long as he got what he wanted. Loki grabbed his target and placed him upon the sacrificial slab and stabbed the device into the man's eye. The screams of fear and panic were like music to Loki's ears. His plans were working flawlessly.

The guests ran as fast as they could through the entrance, trying to escape from him. He wouldn't waste his time on a bunch of mortals not worth his time. But scaring them did have its appeal.

Outside, the guests from the ballroom and a few civilians who were caught in the crowd were stopped on all sides as Loki materialized in ever direction, stopping them in their tracks.

"Now, now. It's impolite to run and scream from someone." Loki smirked. He paced back and forth in front of the fearful crowd – noticing that watched his every movement – their _flight or fight_ response kicking in.

"I am Loki, God of Mischief and Lies and you mortals will bow to me!" Loki declared. No one dared move. "I said BOW TO ME!"

As one, the group of hostages kneeled upon the floor, scared witless of the supposed god's anger. Loki smiled triumphantly. Soon, everyone upon Midgard would bow to him – their new king! "See how easy it is, you're kind was meant to be in submission. It is in your history, your way of life! You long to be subservient to men of greater power! Well, I am that man. And soon I will be King of this world."

From afar, Harry watched as Loki placed the crowd into submission. It was easy to see how different Loki and Thor were. One was brash, strong and loud while the other was charismatic, sly, cunning, and had quite a silvertongue.

"I think you and Loki would get along Tom."

"We would not."

"And why is that?"

Tom just huffed in annoyance. They could be checking how much longer until the ingredients are finished for his new body but instead they were here watching Loki putting a bunch of Muggles into submission. Sometimes, Tom thought Harry liked to play ignorant just to annoy him.

"We would constantly be fighting for dominance. Trying to constantly out do the other. I am used to being the leader, and I will not start by sharing power with another."

"But _I_ was considered your equal Tom." Harry said. "And I did destroy your Horcruxes and defeat you."

"Yes, well, we are similar and have been companions for many a centuries. And you have always been my equal ever since that fateful Halloween. I have no need to join forces or become friends with some Norse god."

"Yes, I suppose you're right."

They continued to watch as an old man stood up from the bowing crowd, defiantly. Loki was not happy to have this mere mortal stand up to him. The Trickster God sent a deadly Curse from his scepter to the man, knowing that he wouldn't be able to get out of the way in time.

Suddenly, Captain America blocked the curse with his shield. The American hero glared at Loki for daring to harm an elderly man. Men like him only carted for power.

"The last time I was in Germany, there was a madman trying to take over the world." Captain America said conversationally. "He was taken down, just like you will be."

"Ah, I've heard about you. The man frozen in time. Captain America." Loki said silkily. "Do you think you could stop me? I'm a god."

"I only believe in one God and you aren't him."

A battle commenced when Loki threw another Curse from his scepter. The civilians immediately left the vicinity, running far away to not be caught in the crossfire but to still be able to watch the Battle with rapt attention. Minutes later, Iron Man and Black Widow appeared to help capture Loki.

"Damn. This guy is one though cookie." Tony grumbled as he dodged another attack.

"Focus, Stark. It's three against one. We just have to hold our until Thor shows up."

"Yeah, where the hell is Goldie Locks? He can fly and he isn't here yet? Maybe he's conspiring against us with Loki!"

"We'll worry about Thor later!"

"Gentlemen, I think it would be best to pay attention to Loki before he gets us for being distracted." Natasha quickly stated before dodging another attack.

Loki threw Curse after Curse to his opponents, using every trick possible to make the three heroes falter. While fighting he never realized that Thor was coming up quickly behind him, just barely managing to dodge a strike of lightning.

"Brother! Cease at once!"

Thunder crackled loudly all around, many mesmerized by the sight of the storm and the flying man.

"You think you can stop me Thor?! I have power you couldn't even imagine!" Loki cried out triumphantly.

Thor landed hard upon the floor, quickly engaging each other into battle. It was best to distract Loki so the others could find an opening. The brothers' battle quickly gained much attention. Their attacks moving into an intricate dance that had many in awe. Sparks flew from metal hitting metal. Loki sneered as Thor managed to remove his scepter from his grasp, making it fly quite a ways away from him.

"Impressive. But I still have a few tricks up my sleeves." Loki smirked as Thor flew through an illusion of him. Standing next to his scepter. "You always fall for that trick, even as children."

Thor just narrowed his eyes, not wanting to comment about their childhood. "Loki. I am asking you as my brother, to cease this nonsense at once. We can return to Asgard, Father and Mother will welcome you with open arms."

"They wouldn't welcome a monster back into Asgard! I'm not welcome in Jötunheimr, my birthplace, or into Asgard!" Loki snarled, green eyes blazing. "I'm nothing but a freak compared to everyone else!"

"Somebody gots Mommy and Daddy issues." Stark stated in a smartass tone.

"Now's not the time, Stark." Captain America huffed. Going back to listening to Thor try and talk sense into the Trickster God.

"That is not true! Father and Mother love you! As do I!"

Loki just smiled. "Do you love me enough to die for me? At my hands?"

Thor didn't answer.

"Didn't think so." Loki stated before quickly grabbing his weapon and throwing curses rapidly.

A red, white and blue shield quickly intercepted most of the Curses, allowing Thor to make a quick escape.

"You're going down Loki!" Captain America shouted. His shield coming back into his arms. Iron Man and Natasha were quick to back up the Captain and Thor.

"You mere mortals are no match for me," Loki smirked, "even if you are more _special_ than the rest of the world."

Clap. Clap. Clap.

The noise startled everyone, including the civilians nearby and those currently fighting. Making them all turn towards the source. The Avengers gasped when they saw who it was, while Loki and the rest of the spectators watched in confusion at the new arrival. Though they were wary of him since a floating skull was levitating right next to him.

"This is so very entertaining." Harry said while smiling widely in return.

Loki looked on curiously to the new arrival. It was quite interesting to see someone with similar features as him though there were obvious differences as well. This person radiated power, immense power. There were only a few with power as immense as this.

"Harry? What are you doing here?" Tony asked in confusion.

"I decided to run some errands but first I wanted to see your guys fight. I was not disappointed. You all fight exceptionally well – for mortals."

It was like something immediately clicked inside Loki's mind, a cruel twisted smile marred his handsome face. "To think I would meet someone like you here on Midgard."

Harry just smirked in response.

"Tell me, Master of Death, are you here to punish me for killing mere mortals before their time? Because in the next upcoming days, many more deaths will follow."

Civilians gasped in shock, hardly believing weekday they were hearing. Master of Death? More deaths to follow? The questions made everyone quiet, hoping to here the supposed Master's answers.

"All shall meet Death. It doesn't matter when to me. So, No, I am not going to punish you. Maybe if you keep making my job difficult but as of yet, I do not really care. I have other matters to worry about."

Loki smirked while the others frowned deeply, hoping that Harry wouldn't join forces with Loki. Handling a god was one thing, handling a god and the Master of Death, not something they wanted to deal with. Might as well, surrender and ask Death to spare them – at least for a while.

"It was interesting to meet you Loki, but I have a very important errand to run." Harry said as he placed Tom back into his arms. Before apparating away, Harry looked over his shoulder and smiled widely. "I'm sure will meet again very soon." With that, he left with a loud crack, startling all those around.

Loki grinned darkly. Yes, he would be seeing him again, he thought before turning his attention back to the Avengers, their battle once again commencing – though no one forgot about the green eyed teen.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry about the long wait but I recently got a job and school started up again so this took awhile to write. I hope you liked it.**

 **So the poll for Hp/TMR pairing is as shown but let me make something clear! I only asked because I was curious if I should do it. Even if the poll is one way doesn't automatically say that I am going to put that pairing into the story.**

 **TMR/HP:**

 **Yes:13**

 **No:6**

 **TMR/HP/LOKI**

 **Yes:4**

 **LOKI/HP**

 **Yes:2**

 **Tony/Hp**

 **Yes:1**

 **So there you have it. I will give until next chapter until I decide if I will put Slash.**

 **Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning:** _a little mention of religious beliefs (_ _PLEASE DON'T GET OFFENDED, I'M NOT PREACHING ANYTHING)_ _, gore – nothing to messy, Death (obviously) and that's about it….I think._

 **A/N:** I used the idea to create a Philosopher's Stone from Fullmetal Alchemist. So I don't own that. Also, some OCs but they're only here for this chapter.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Dr. Jonathan Reid breathed out slowly – heart rate finally settling down to where fear no longer outweighed excitement. He gazed into the large antechamber that was hidden underground from the main building that he used to work at, most never knowing that this room was even below. As the lead scientist to this newest and longest project, Dr. Reid knew that giving out top secret information would ruin him if _He_ found out. To think at only thirty-five years old, (he was given this assignment five years ago when he was thirty) he was leading his Co-workers to a new age.

"Dr. Reid, the new shipment of ingredients has arrived." An older doctor said as he approached the younger man. Even with his graying hair and hard wrinkles, the man was quite intimidating.

"Alright. Let's head inside Dr. Andrews." Dr. Reid smiled pleasantly.

Both doctors walked in to see many of the staff getting into position. A large chalk circle with many intricacies and Runes lay etched upon the antechamber. It was fascinating that this is was what an advanced Transmutation Alchemy circle looked like, Reid was always amazed at what they had been able to accomplish in this day and age. Everyone knew not to disturb the circle in any way, for it would be disastrous.

"When do you think _He_ will arrive Johnathon?" Dr. Andrews whispered, as many did not know who their mysterious benefactor and client was and couldn't be overheard, while keeping an eye on the new recruits who had no idea what the circle was used for.

"Knowing _Him,_ when we least expect it."

"Hmm."

Dr. Reid turned to a few of the experienced workers working at the control pad. "Michael, Lupe, is everything ready?"

"Yes sir. Everything is functioning properly." Lupe nodded in affirmative.

"Alright, turn the power up to medium then slowly rise to Maximum power." Dr. Reid instructed. "Group B, bring in the ingredients and place them in the middle of the circle carefully. We don't want any mistakes."

Dr. Reid watched as Group B placed about two dozen people inside the circle, all tied up and gagged. He loved and hated what he was about to do. As a scientist, the research and data was much to good to pass up but as a fellow human being, this disgusted him to no end. After every test, Reid often could often be found in the bathroom throwing up the contents of his stomach. Though no one knew about his little trips except Dr. Andrews who only looked on with sympathy.

Reid was brought from his musings when some of the guards were yelling at a woman who freed herself from her gag. He watched blankly as she struggled to free herself from her binds.

"You monsters! What are doing to us!?"

Yes, he was a monster. A monster with too much blood on his hands but the knowledge of what was going to come kept him going – continuing this evil experiment.

"You're all going to rot in Hell!"

He was positive that's where he was going to end up. But he continued to bury his conscious deep within his heart. It wouldn't do to have second thoughts, especially with how far the project has come.

"Start the process." Dr. Andrews ordered coldly.

They couldn't afford any mistakes.

The occupants watched in morbid fascination as the circle lit up from the power lines to the stones placed upon the outskirts of the circle. Making the circle light up brightly. Soon a loud scream from the woman echoed all around the room. The new recruits paled and trembled while the older and more experienced staff only looked away briefly.

"AAARUUUGH!"

Dr. Reid continued to look on as the power became too much for their ingredients – because that's what they were, items necessary for their project. Not captives – never captives because that would give everyone the thought that these people would eventually get to go home.

But that wasn't true.

"Power at maximum, sir."

Both doctors nodded in understanding, waiting for the next step to happen. Various screams of pain and torture echoed throughout the room and because of the extreme power, it becomes too much for their bodies to handle. Sounds of ripping flesh, organs and bodies being compressed to where the brain explodes – the gruesome scene becomes too much for almost all of the staff – is heard by everyone. Blood splatters on every wall and corner, covering every single person within the room.

Seconds, minutes, hours, no one is quite sure how much time had passed as they watched and listened to the sounds of Death. Dr. Reid could see that almost everyone is green, pale and/or crying, especially the new recruits who are throwing up in a far corner.

He knows he should say something to make them feel better but it is taking him all his control to not throw up his own contents of his stomach. And what was he supposed to say in a situation like this?

 _Great work on helping murder these people! It's all for the sake of science!_

Like that would go well with the staff.

Dr. Reid gave a small nod to Dr. Andrews before leaving the antechamber. He needed to leave quick. He makes it to the bathroom with a little time to spare before the sounds of retching can be heard in one of the cubicles.

Minutes pass before he no longer has the need to throw up. His body trembles violently while tears escape from his wide brown eyes. Every day he asks himself why he never just quits. Resigning so not to have anymore blood on his hands and deaths on his conscious because even though this was for science, it was also murder.

He was a murderer.

If _anyone_ found out about what he was doing, it would be life in prison, more likely on Death Row. What would his family say? His beautiful wife, Kristen? Their three children? How would they react to their husband and father committing murder because someone asked him to do it?

Reid stopped trembling with these thoughts about his family. He had to be strong. _No one_ could find out about what he was doing. And later tonight, he would head home and be welcomed with loving smiles. They would all ask how his day at the office went and he would say _It went well. A little stressful._ Yes, his dark secrets would die with him. They would never know about the evil things he had done. And maybe one day he could pay for his sins.

"Well, well. It's been awhile Dr. Reid."

Reid startled, turning around to find _Him_ sitting upon the sink counter in the bathroom. Swinging his legs like a child waiting impatiently for their parents' business to finish. The Doctor gave a small shudder as piercing green eyes along with glowing red eyes pinned him in place.

"G-good evening." He mentally cursed for stuttering. "We've been expecting you. The results for the project are almost finished. Just a few more tests."

Dr. Reid watched as the teenager – because he looked no older than seventeen – tilt his head childishly. "Is that so? I would like to see what had been done so far."

Reid inwardly panicked. He couldn't let the new recruits or the other staff members know that they were doing illegal experiments because of a teenager.

"I would love to show you what we have done so far-"

"Excellent." The word cut him off.

Reid immediately followed after the teen, trying to persuade him to not go in just yet.

"But sir! There are new recruits in there and we just finished a test. It's not a pretty picture. If we wait ten more minutes, everything should be cleaned and ready for you."

"Death is nothing new to me. I live because of Death."

Reid watched helplessly as the teen entered the antechamber where everyone was busy trying to clean up the spare blood upon the walls and the corner of throw up. As soon as the teen stopped inside the room, everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to face the new person. Dr. Andrews immediately recognized the person and walked to them while rattling orders for the staff to get back to work. The room was still painted in blood, many just starting to clean it.

"Good evening, Sir." Andrews greeted politely.

The teen gave a small nod in acknowledgement before turning back to the room full of people. "Dr. Reid has mentioned that you are almost finished with the project?"

Dr. Andrews nodded on confirmation, getting right to business. "Yes, in my opinion I would say that we would need one more test before what you assigned of us is complete."

The teen nodded while pacing leisurely around. "How many people would be necessary?"

"A few dozen more." Dr. Reid answered.

"Hmm." The teen looked upon the room thoughtfully, then turned his piercing greens to the two leading Doctors. "Would you say about the same amount of people in this room?"

Reid hesitated before answering warily. "…Yes, just about."

"Very well. We'll finish the last test right now." The teen smiled widely.

Reid and Andrews were stunned.

"E-excuse me? Did you just say to run the last test!?" Reid asked incredulously. "Sir, we can't! We don't have the necessary ingredients!"

"Oh but we do." A sharp grin was all the teen gave until he raised his right hand in the air. Suddenly, all the staff besides the two doctors and the five people at the control station were contained within the large circle with a ward preventing them from getting out.

"What are you doing!? Those are our employees!" Dr. Reid snarled at the teen.

Hard green eyes glared upon the two angry doctors next to him. "On the contrary, I can do what I like with them. And you and those people at the controls will continue this test until _I_ say you can stop."

"I refuse to do anything the likes of you say!" Reid growled.

A hysterical laughter froze everyone in place, watching as the teen doubled over. The sent chills down their spines, wishing they didn't have to hear a sound so dark and sinister. After a minute, the teen calmed down, a wide maniacal smile etched upon his face.

"You refuse?! _YOU REFUSE!?_ You lost the right to refuse this project the moment you took it on! You and everyone else here were _NEVER_ going to come out of this alive! Your lives had been forfeit from Day One!"

This couldn't be happening! It wasn't true! Reid struggled to find something – _anything_ – to show that the teen in front of him was lying. But those vibrant green eyes which looked so much older than what the body appeared - almost unearthly – showed no lie. Had he made a deal with the Devil?

...Yes, that's what must of happened because this teen in front of him was the Devil in disguise.

"No." he croaked out.

"Oh yes. Now both of you Doctors will stay right where you're at." The teen waved his hand again and he and Dr. Andrews were immobilized. Then turned his other hand to the five at the controls.

" _Imperio_. Now, begin the test."

Both doctors looked on in fear, anger, sadness, and so many emotions mixed together as they watched their fellow staff members become the _ingredients_ for the last test before the project was completed. It was ironic in a way, that they were to be the last ingredients, the finishing touches to their hard work through the years.

Pained screams echoed all around, those trapped inside, banging constantly on the Invisible barrier, hoping – _praying_ – that their efforts would work before they perished. But it was no use, Reid could see that they were trapped, his Co-workers last moments would be in fear and panic and not with their families or peaceful deaths. Instead, it would be gruesome and painful. He couldn't bare to look but he couldn't look away either – for various reasons.

Even though he couldn't move, that didn't stop the tears of despair leaking from his eyes as he watched the last of his Co-workers finally succumb to Death.

"Now that this is finished. We have one more step before full completion." The teen said positively, as if he didn't just watched a few dozen people die brutally.

Reid and Andrews watched detachedly as the teen gathered all of the results into the circle once again. The 'essence' from all the tests previously done before now. The teen made another command to his willing? staff members who once again powered up the circle. The power radiating from the teen and essence mixed together creating a tense atmosphere. When it seemed like the air pressure was going to be too much for Reid to handle, it stopped.

Both doctors watched in amazement as the teen picked up a red stone, the size of his palm and held it up to inspect it. The red ruby color shone brightly against the lights.

They couldn't believe it! They had succeeded! The project was a success! They really had created a _real_ Philosopher's Stone! This was a huge find for Science! Reid and Andrews were brought out of their elation and awe by the teen's voice.

"Perfect. One Philosopher's Stone perfected and ready to be used. Now onto Phase Two of my plan." The teen murmured quietly. "Thank you Gentlemen. You have been a huge help to my plans but now it is time for you to go."

The teen quickly lifted a hand to the still Imperioed staff. "Sectumsempra!"

Blood pooled from the hit bodies, as they slowly died from blood loss. The glazed looks slowly losing the light from their eyes.

"Now that they are taken care of, it's time to say Goodbye. I'm sad you have to go but I can't have you spilling any of my secrets, as the Dead can't speak."

Reid and Andrews watched in fear as glowing green eyes turned towards them with slow measured steps. Their lasts thoughts were about how they wished they never took on this project and their families.

* * *

Harry held the Stone firmly within his hands. This stone that had the power to change metal into gold and make the drinker immortal. This tiny insignificant looking stone that cost hundreds of lives to make. The life work of Nicholas Flamel, who supposedly was a good friend of Dumbledore's. Did his former headmaster and mentor know of the dangerous and dark methods used to create this stone?

"I'm impressed that those _Muggles_ were able to create a Philosopher's Stone in a world where magic doesn't exist." Tom grumbled slightly, not liking that he had to compliment _Muggles_ for making something that should be impossible for them to make.

"Why Tom, I think that's the fifth time I've heard you compliment Muggles in my presence." Harry teased.

Tom decided they needed a new topic to broach because he was _not_ having this conversation. "How did you even get Flamel's notes to create another stone? They should have been near impossible to gain access, even for you."

"That was easy, I broke into their home and took everything I could find before burning down the house to the ground, thus hiding my tracks."

"You broke into the Flamel's home, stole Nicholas' long hard work and research and then burnt the house to the ground." Tom said incredulous. "Only you would do something completely reckless."

Harry pouted and sent a half-hearted glare at the skull. "Well, _I_ didn't create _seven Horcruxes_ or drink unicorn blood as a wraith, or use _my_ enemy's blood to resurrect myself."

"…Touché."

Harry and Tom were silent for a few moments, just enjoying the calm night. They decided they would deal with the Avengers and Loki another day. It was a situation that could be in abeyance for just a little while longer.

A small snort escaped from Harry, thinking about the Avengers' reaction when they saw him use the Philosopher's Stone to help give Tom an immortal body. Their faces would be priceless. With the main errand done, it was only a matter of time before they dealt with Loki and his plans for the world.

"Soon, everything will be in place." Harry whispered quietly, watching the Sirius constellation burn brightly.

* * *

Chief Inspector, Damion Frederick looked upon the blood covered room in morbid curiosity. When he got the call about a large homicide, he didn't quite believe it. Now looking at the blood covered walls and dead bodies of staff members, he couldn't help but wonder who these poor souls pissed off. Before he could question about possible motives, he saw a tall man with a hard glare and an eye patch approach him.

"Sir, this scene is forbidden from citizens. I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Fredrick stated seriously.

"Nick Fury." The man stayed, showing a badge to those around. "I work with the Secret Service and Homeland Security for the American Government. As of now, this case is official in investigation in the highest top secret form imaginable. Leave every evidence you found here and if it had already been taken, I want it brought back in the next 15 minutes. Am I clear?"

Fury watched as the previous investigation team handed over all the evidence they found while watching keenly with his good eye. Thirty minutes had passed and the regular police department had left, giving Fury the opportunity to study the room before him.

It looked to be a pretty standard case of homicide. But he knew that it wasn't. He didn't know why but his gut feeling was telling him that this had something to do with green eyed immortal who was currently missing. And his gut was never wrong.

"Sir, you need to see this."

Fury followed his agent to a wall father away where he saw a strange symbol painted in blood. A triangle with a circle inside and a line cutting straight in the middle. And on the floor under the symbol were two men, scientists, he presumed, gutted like animals with blood soaking their entire chest and stomach cavities. Their faces etched in permanent terror.

It was not a pretty picture.

"Take photos of everything, even if it seems insignificant. Then pack the bodies up and close off this entire area. I want active guards on duty 24/7. I don't want _anyone_ to enter into this room unless I say so. Is that understood?" Fury commanded.

"Yes sir."

Fury gave them all the _eye_ until he briskly walked out. He had a Trickster God to deal with and now a Master of Death on the loose as well. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

 **A/N:** _So this is pretty much how the poll went. I want to say that I_ _ **REALLY, REALLY**_ _had a_ _ **hard**_ _ **time**_ _ **deciding**_ _if I wanted to put any romance in this story. In the end, I decided that I will put it in BUT it's_ _ **Not the main point of the story!**_ _It'll be there but not so much where it is the only focus. Sorry to those who didn't want any but majority ruled and I wanted to put it in._

 _I probably lost quite a bit of readers but I can't really do anything about that. Sorry once again to those who didn't want it._

 _POLL RESULTS:_

 **TMR/HP:**

 **Yes:30**

 **No:9**

 **TMR/HP/LOKI**

 **Yes:13**

 **LOKI/HP**

 **Yes:3**

 **Tony/Hp**

 **Yes:1**

 **Tony/HP/TMR**

 **Yes:1**

 **Tony/HP/Loki**

 **Yes:1**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** _Hello. Sorry this chapter took so long, I kinda lost inspiration right after the last chapter. Not too happy with it though, I guess it's more of a filler, so sorry that this chapter is short and not that good. Hopefully, the next chapter will come out better._

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Loki gazed around the large tank the Midgardians had placed him in. He lightly scoffed, like this would be able to hold him in. They had no idea that he could just easily slip out of this farce of a cage with his magic. However, if they had known how to tightly bound his magic then he wouldn't be able to escape, he would have been in a difficult situation. Fortunately for him, most Midgardians didn't believe in magic or know how to bound it for his level of power.

Unfortunately, it was quite boring in his prison. Not a single agent had entered the room except to place himself inside. He wondered if this was one of their 'scare' tactics, make the prisoner isolated for a certain amount of time and when they become anxious or vocal and looking ready to crack, they swoop in for the kill.

If he were a normal human perhaps the tactic would have worked. However, he was a god. He was above these insignificant humans. He had lived centuries, seen things, fought in battles that these humans wouldn't be able to wrap their feeble minds around.

Loki gave a smirk at the camera that was currently watching his every move. He knew it would piss off Fury, making him think that Loki was up to something and every move or twitch had some significant meaning for world domination. It was entertaining to rile the man up. He was so serious, it made Loki want to mess with him even more.

Soon, the Trickster's God mind went from his grand plan to the image of the teen he had just met hours ago. His power knew no bounds. It was dark, light, grey, cold, warm, and so much more. It was amazing to feel it buzzing around his own magic. Like a magnetic pull that made him want to keep the being close to him.

Though he was curious about the skull that was floating next to the teen. Even though it was faint, Loki could detect magic around it. Dark magic, of a human who had delved too deep and succumbed to its seduction. He could only imagine how that human magic wielder had become a measly skull, in such a weak state where anyone could literally crush him with their foot. But that would never happen to him, he would take over this world and become King.

An influx of familiar magic brought Loki out of his thoughts. He turned slowly with a smirk upon his handsome face. The being that had been plaguing his recent thoughts stood before him with a smile that made Loki want to keep it aimed for just himself.

"It's such a pleasure to see you again. Tell me, did you enjoy the show?" Loki purred.

* * *

Fury gazed unblinkingly at the video footage of Loki currently locked inside a large tank made for the Hulk. The Asgardian just slowly walked around the entire circumference of the cage, occasionally knocking on parts of the glass. Fury knew that it would be impossible to find a weakness, that tank was _specifically designed_ for something much stronger and larger than Loki's thin frame. And when the Trickster God smirked towards the camera, Fury narrowed his eye, wondering if this was some kind of ploy to rile him up. Fury wouldn't put it passed Loki….or Stark for that matter. They had a habit of trying to get him annoyed. But he was a Master Spy after all, he wouldn't show any of his emotions, no matter how annoying they were being.

The Director was pulled out of his musings when he heard the door open and multiple footsteps stepped inside the room. He turned to watch as the Avengers stood seemingly casual all around the meeting room, though Fury knew that they were ready at a moment's notice.

"So are we going to begin this meeting?"

Trust Stark to want to get everything done with as soon as possible.

Fury sighed. "I want you, Stark, and Dr. Banner to continue to search for the missing Tesseract but also for any hints of Harry Potter."

"Harry hasn't come back yet?" Tony asked surprised.

"Unfortunately, after he saw to your fight, Potter went to seek one of his various 'contacts'." Fury reported.

"Okay. But why does that matter?" Tony questioned. "Maybe he just wanted to meet a friend. Did you every think of that Fury?"

"He didn't _just_ 'meet a friend' as you call it Stark. Here. Plus as far as we know, Potter doesn't have any friends or family here but he does have associates. We have only recently found a few of them." Fury threw a packet of photos from the crime scene. He waited and watched as each member took a photo and looking over the others as well. "Dr. Jonathan Reid and Dr. Paul Andrews, scientists who often worked with the FBI, Secret Services and other government branches. This morning the NYPD received an anonymous phone call about a mass homicide. Usually, S.H.E.I.L.D doesn't worry about this kind of crime."

"I'm sensing a ' _but'_ in there, sir." Banner said.

A quick twitch of his lips gave away his smirk. "Indeed. Potter's last known coordinates had come from this crime scene. These photos are the result of what happened last night."

"These men were gutted like animals! Man, that image isn't going to be leaving my head for a while." Tony joked. "So? What did these guys do to piss off Death's Master? Must have been something pretty bad."

"Has a motive been found?" Natasha asked. "Or was it more like an assassination?"

"We are still unclear of Potter's motive and it is a high possibility that it was an assassination, maybe to keep them quiet. Unfortunately, we are not sure how long both of these plus the other deceased staff members had been in contact with Potter. Most if not all the information that would have helped us with this case has been completely erased. We did find a few papers hidden away and our scientists are currently trying to see if there's have anything significant to note."

"Could I have a look at them?" Banner asked. "Maybe I could figure something out."

"Copies are in the file."

"Sir? What do we do about Loki?" Steve questioned. "Should we not try to gain information about where he is keeping the Tesseract?"

"Agent Romanov will be the one to extract the information." Fury stated.

Natasha just nodded her head in understanding.

While Fury and the others were busy discussing their next step, Dr. Banner was busy becoming baffled at the notes he was currently reading. His eyes grew wider with every sentence until they almost popped out of his head. These notes should have been impossible to even experiment on. He was a man who lived by cold hard facts of science and it was already difficult wrapping his mind around Magic, Norse Gods and apparently Death's Master. But this was just adding another layer to this messed up morning. Possibly one of the top worst days he's ever had.

"Excuse me, sir." Banner interrupted the group's discussion. Everyone looked to the soft spoken doctor. "I've noticed that these notes seem to be of equations that should be impossible even for our scientific standards. There is a little mention of Transmutation, and some of these ideas I had heard about from reading old Alchemy notes once."

"So the notes are about this Alchemy?" Steve questioned. He was a little confused about what Alchemy was. Sometimes he wished he grew old with everyone in his time because he often felt or of place. "What is Alchemy?"

"I'll tell you what it is Capsicle!" Tony exclaimed, a little excited. "Alchemy is the, quote un quote, science and philosophy of turning metal into gold. This was like the science back in the Middle Ages. The most famous and prestigious thing an Alchemist could make was a Philosopher's Stone. Legend says that it could turn any metal into gold and give the drinker immortality."

Natasha smirked at Tony's excited demeanor. "A fan are you Stark?"

Tony snorted. "No, but it was an interesting read when I was a kid and to pass the time. What those guys were doing back then was an elementary version of Chemistry."

"So the notes are from Middle Ages? I'm surprised those papers are still in good condition." Steve said.

"The _papers_ aren't from the Middle Ages, only the information. Get it right Cap'n." Tony said condescending.

Steve bristled at the jab. He wasn't _stupid,_ he knew that the paper wasn't from the Middle Ages and Stark knew that as well. Steve was merely observing that the _information_ made it through the centuries and that the papers made it through last nights homicide. He may not have been a genius like Stark but that didn't give the man the right to belittle him like that. This arrogant brat wasn't _anything_ like his father, who was a great man and his friend. Tony Stark was _nothing_ without his metal suit which _allowed_ him to be a hero. Just a rich spoiled brat, who often didn't follow orders and acted childish.

Before anyone could say anything on the matter, Agent Hill entered the room. "Sir, Harry Potter has been located to be in the same room as Loki. I have sent men there to apprehend him."

"Good job Agent Hill. Everyone let's go." Fury ordered. The group walked as fast as they could to Loki's prison. Upon entering, they found all of the men sent to apprehend Potter, lying on the floor unconscious. The teen smiled pleasantly to the Avengers.

"Hello. How is your day going so far?"

"Stressful." Tony complained. "Because Reindeer Games over there decided to take over the world and brain wash a few of S.H.E.I.L.D.S agents and scientists while murdering 80 people in two days but also because, _you_ _sir,_ are a very hard guy to track and apparently make Fury even more of a sour puss when he doesn't know where you're at! So what do you have to say for yourself?"

Loki just raised an eyebrow in amusement while Harry tilted his head before laughing, a wide smile placed upon his lips. "Well sorry-not-sorry about making your lives more difficult but I had some very important things to do."

"And _What_ exactly was this important thing you had to do Potter?" Fury demanded.

"Do you all really want to know?" Harry asked seriously. "They say 'knowledge is power' but 'ignorance is bliss'. Once you've seen what I plan on doing, there is no going back."

No one spoke for a few minutes before Thor broke the silence. "And what do you plan on doing?"

Harry smiled and lifted up Tom's skull. "Giving Tom his body back. Do you all want to see?"

"How will that be possible?" Steve asked curiously. "I'm may not know much about Alchemy or modern science but even I know that creating a body that is not done naturally is impossible."

"Of course it is, what I am doing is going against the laws of Nature," Harry shrugged his shoulders, "but only I would be able to pull this off. So I don't have to worry about any governments or organizations creating homunculi. So do you want to see?"

"You plan on making a Homunculus?" Fury asked deadly calm. This information was gold. He knew what the legend of Homunculi entailed, governments were always trying to create the perfect soldiers. Perfect for war and for science.

"Ah ah ah." Harry waved a finger at the Director. "I'm not a weapon to use for war. So don't even think about it. I'm offering to let you see what I can do but it's a one time offer."

"Very well. The Avengers will go and will be allowed to film the entire process." Fury demanded. "No exceptions."

Harry just laughed. "I can't believe you Fury. No one but _I_ can create a _true_ Homunculus. All you would be able to make is a _cheap imitation._ So even if you showed the whole world the video, your science and governments would never be able to replicate it." Harry smiled wistfully. "But I know how determined and resourceful humans can be. I should know, I used to be human."

This caught the attention of everyone in the room. It made them even more determined to find out more about Harry, for various reasons. However, Harry just continued on as if he hadn't said something that made the others want to ask questions.

"Humans always say they want peace but when they have it, they want war and chaos. After all, look at the Avengers. A man who can turn into a green monster, a woman who was experimented on to be the perfect assassin, a man who was frozen in time and given a serum that made his weak and frail body become strong and almost immortal and an Asgardian along with a genius." Harry stated factually. "You have a team of super-powered humans and one 'alien'. I bet you could learn something from watching the video of my work." Harry's eyes began to glow brought green while the room began to darken with shadows. "But I warm you Fury, if you or anyone on this planet begins to experiment in something they should not, I will not hesitate to wipe out their existence."

"Like those scientists you murdered yesterday?" Fury countered.

"Yes, just like those scientists. However, they had the choice to refuse because when I first approached them, I told them that for the knowledge of what they were going to learn and do was going to cost something of great value."

"So you took their lives?" Steve asked strained. "What about us? Will you easily take our lives for accepting the offer to watch you to create a Homunculus?"

"No."

This surprised all in the room. Even Loki watched and listened to the being with rapt attention. He was learning so much and so little about the teen in front of him. It just made him want to learn more. And he would.

"I like all of you plus, it's not any of your times to pass. I don't like taking souls before the person's time, If I can help it." Harry shrugged. "It's almost time for the ritual. So do any of you still want to come?"

"Our deal Potter?" Fury demanded. He wasn't going to let the Avengers go see it that easily if he could negotiate with Potter to let them record it. They might not be able to make Homunculi now, but that's not say they couldn't do it in another thirty years or so. Technology was always advancing and so was science.

"Loki will come with us as well." Harry stated.

"Absolutely not Potter." Fury refused instantly. "Loki is our prisoner. He can't leave."

"Then no recording. That's my final offer. Take it or leave it."

The Avengers watched in curiosity and slight amusement as Fury glared with a serious looking Harry. They were wondering if they were having a staring contest because neither had blinked for almost two minutes. As the seconds passed, they wondered if they should break it up. Even though the group didn't want to have to watch Loki while they were initially going to see Harry's power, they were all pretty much thinking it was to annoy Fury so he wouldn't record.

"Fine. But he must be in cuffs the entire time." Fury practically spat. He loathed to let that pyscho out of his prison but the knowledge of creating Homunculi was just too good to pass up. He knew what kind of power Potter had but it never stopped him before when he did something for the betterment of the country. Better he had the information than some other country like North Korea or something.

"Very well. We leave here after everything has been packed and everyone is ready to depart." Harry said cheerfully. "You're all going to be blown away by the time I'm finished."

Everyone had no doubt about that.

* * *

 **A/N:** _I hope you still enjoyed this chapter. I kinda realized that this story doesn't really have a deep plot and more of just running off whatever I feel like. Man...I hope you guys still enjoy the story even with its lack of "plot"._

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** _I'm so so so sorry that I have not updated this in forever! But I've just been having trouble with this chapter. Hopefully, everyone still enjoys it._

 **I can't believe that this story has over 200 reviews! I _NEVER_ thought that this story would get that many reviews! So I want to thank every single one of you who reviewed, favorited and/or followed this story and/or me as an author. I really appreciate it and it makes me super happy!**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything!

* * *

The airplane ride was tense and awkward with everyone trying to not address the giant elephant aboard – namely Loki – who incidentally was openly flirting with Harry while getting into a sophisticated insult fight with Tom the skull. It was amusing and painful to watch for those not flying the plane. Namely the whole Avengers team. When Loki tried to get the teen to talk, Tom would immediately intervene with well-hidden threats for those who weren't used to dealing with politicians, for example Steve Rogers and Dr. Banner.

Tony watched as the tennis match between god and skull continued on. He didn't think he had seen anything more strange….and he's seen lots of strange things lately. Tony would also bet his entire fortune that no politician could be such smooth talkers like Loki and Tom. And he's met _A Lot_ of politicians.

The others just wanted to reach their destination already.

"So…" Steve began awkwardly, effectively gaining everyone's attention on board. "So…"

Steve inwardly cringed. This was _Not_ how he wanted to start the conversation. He was usually a much better conversationalist than this. Natasha was even smirking at him knowing that he was at a loss on what to say. They should give him a break, he's been frozen in I've for seventy years and in all his life, he had never been in a more awkward situation than this.

"So." God, he had to stop starting off with that two letter word that was making everything awkward. "Harry, here are we going?"

There. A reasonable question to ask and not awkward at all.

Harry grinned, and Steve knew he was being laughed at. "We're heading to Little Hangleton in Britain. That's where the ritual will take place."

"Oh? What exactly does this ritual entail?" Natasha narrowed her eyes, still wary and suspicious of the magical beings but also curious.

Harry just smiled knowingly. "You'll see."

The group finally made it to Little Hangleton, England just as the sun was setting. They found themselves in the middle of the town's graveyard in front of a large cauldron filed with some questionable substance that was boiling inside and townspeople with vacant and glazed expressions. Tony thought this was like a really bad scene in a Halloween movie with witches.

Next to the cauldron, a large tombstone with the names of Thomas Riddle, Mary Riddle and Tom Marvolo Riddle were engraved, a large angel of Death with a scythe guarding the bodies. It gave a foreboding feeling that the Avengers couldn't help but shiver from.

"Hey, Harry?"

"Yes Tony?"

Tony jabbed his thumb behind him at the tombstone, a confused face present. "Didn't you say the Skull's name was Tom Marvolo Riddle? How come his name is on this stone?"

"Tom was named after his father. That's Tom Riddle Sr." Harry said, lifting the Skull just a bit. "He's Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr."

"Interesting." Banner said quietly.

"Your skills are clearly shown with your Rune work." Loki admired. "Not many would bother with learning the forgotten Runes of the Dead."

Harry just smirked, green clashing with green. "Well I wouldn't be the Master of Death if I didn't know about some of them."

By the time everything was ready, night had fallen and the Imperioed humans except one, were sent back home with their memories altered. The person who was kept was a man who looked to be in his late forties with brown hair with a few greys showing and a few wrinkles and was ordered to stand by the cauldron in which ropes appeared out of nowhere and wrapped tightly around the man.

As soon as the other townspeople were gone, Harry threw up wards to repel anyone coming to the cemetery and have them think that they had something else to do. Dr. Banner stood behind the camera, making sure it was in working order and intending on catching every moment. Runes and a Transmutation circle encompassed the area in at least seven meters in diameter.

"I would advise all of you to stay away from the Runes and circle unless you want to end up apart of the ritual." Harry stated. "I'm going to start now so I would also like all of you to be quiet and not say anything throughout the entire process."

Green eyes gazed firmly upon the group of mortals and two Norse Gods until they nodded in affirmation. Nodding himself, Harry lifted the Imperio Curse from the hostage man, who quickly grew frightened and angry.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON?! WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?! LET ME GO!" The man roared at the top of his lungs.

Everyone but Harry and Natasha winced at the man's loud bellowing voice. They could see that he was frightened at the scene happening right in front of him. To him, it probably looked like some kind of occult ritual – which wouldn't be _too_ off the mark…probably – and knowing he was trapped and unsure of what was going to happen to him.

"Silencio." Harry quickly said pointing the elder wand to the man.

The Avengers watched curiously and warily as Harry started the ritual by dropping Tom the skull into the potion and waving his wand towards the grave where the Riddles lay buried.

"Bone of the Father, unwillingly given."

The Avengers watched with baited breath as a large bone, probably an arm bone, levitated from its place on the pedestal of the tombstone and went into the bubbling substance.

Banner zoomed the video into the cauldron before zooming out once again and watched as Harry lifted his left arm and held it over the cauldron. Harry then brought out a large knife and resumed chanting. Everyone's heart was beating a mile per minute as they all wondered (but had a really good idea) what Harry was going to do next.

"Blood of thy once enemy, willingly given." He said while cutting his arm, in the same place where he had once been cut to bring his once enemy back to life. How ironic that he would essentially use a similar ritual to bring back Tom Riddle from Death's grasp once again. He tapped the blood covered knife against the edge, watching as the potion turned a sickly and gross red mixed with peach color.

The Avengers watched with rapt attention at the steps and chants of ritual which was essentially taboo, or so Harry had said. Yes, they thought it was quite dark but it wasn't too bad, so far. It wasn't like the dead were in need of their bones, besides bothering their living relatives that someone is essentially grave robbing to bring back the dead.

Harry levitated the man who was shaking like a leaf and trying to yell something but nothing came out of his mouth. Fear was evident in every fiber of his body and the Avengers were feeling for the poor man. They hoped Harry would be able to make him forget this night after it was over.

Harry smirked. "Life of the Sacrifice, unwillingly given. You will bring back the one who was lost to Darkness."

The knife gleamed menacingly before slitting the throat of the man who struggled to free his hands from the ropes but was unable. The life slowly but surely exited his body until their was nothing left but a still warm corpse. Harry carelessly threw the body out of the circle before stepping back, watching the cauldron as the substance boiled over.

The Avengers were practically at the edge of their seats. Loki was looking like he had found the love of his life after searching for hundreds of years. Thor was watching in awe and fear at the power of Death's Master, and what a fearsome being he was. Dr. Banner didn't dare move anything, in fear of missing anything important. Steve frowned, sad and angry at the lost of life, especially since no one else seemed to care that an innocent man was used as a sacrifice but also intrigued by the ritual. Tony and Natasha watched with intense gazes throughout the entire thing, no doubt memorizing every little detail to look over later.

The cauldron melted away and soon a humanoid form was taking shape. Everyone but Harry gasped in shock and surprise as they looked over the human figure. Dark wavy brown hair, almost black, framed aristocratic features and piercing red eyes glowed eerily in the dark, bringing out his pale skin. They were a little disturbed that he was naked but soon a black robe materialized out of nowhere and covered his body.

However, before the man – Tom (they had to remind themselves) – could speak, Harry pointed his wand towards him and slammed Tom down into the ground, flat on his back. Tom didn't do anything, just watching as Harry placed a strong sticking charm on him. Tom just gave a little smirk.

"Woah! What are you doing?!" Tony yelled in shock.

"The second part of the ritual." Came Harry's calm reply.

Harry straddled Tom's waist, aiming the knife right over his chest. Both Harry and Tom looked calm as could be while the Avengers and Loki watched in suspense as the knife was once again brought down and into Tom's chest. Tom groaned in pain but other than that, he gave no outward appearance that he was in pain. As soon as the knife meet flesh, Harry began carving out Tom's heart and restarting his chanting

"In exchange for immortality, thou shall have their heart removed." Harry grabbed the still beating heart and held it tightly in his palm. The Avengers were a little green seeing that it was still alive along with Tom. "The symbol of life and mortality, Death shall bless." Harry used the knife to make a slit in the still moving organ. He reached into his pocket and took out the Philosopher's Stone and placed it into the orifice that Harry had made into the heart. _"_ Stone of immortality, You shall become. So mote it be."

A bright white light erupted from the heart and everyone had to turn away until it died down. Harry continued to hold the beating heart, now glowing a ruby red, while stitching up the cut he had made upon Tom's chest.

"Now that was intense." Tony stated. "How did you keep him alive whole you cut out his heart? By the way, the was super cool but gross."

Harry just smiled, while allowing Tom to get up from the ground. "I used a non-verbal spell to keep Tom alive and his heart until the ritual was complete."

"So what are going to do with that Heart now?" Dr. Banner gestured to the organ still in Harry's hand.

"That's for Tom to decide."

Everyone turned to the handsome man, who watched them disinterestedly. No one said anything as they watched Harry take out a bone white stick and handed it to the other. As soon as long fingers wrapped around it, sparks of silver shot out.

Red eyes gazed unblinkingly at his wand before quickly turning and pointing at the tombstone. "BOMBARDA!"

The Riddle Family tombstone blasted into smithereens, making everyone but Loki and Thor drop their jaws in amazement and surprise.

"How I missed using magic." Tom said gleefully, a large smile that had he Avengers gulping in fear.

Harry just sighed before punting his own wand at the mess. "Reparo. Now Tom about your heart."

"I trust you to keep it safe Harry." Tom smirked, making Harry grin and roll his eyes. The green eyed immortal, conjured a chest with dark brown wood with a snake lock and burgundy cushioning inside, then gently placed the heart inside. The chest closed and was warded with spells, jinxes and hexes and a password in Parseltongue, to stop anyone from getting in. Finished, Harry took out his bag with never ending extension charms that he and Hermione had used on the hunt for Horcruxes and placed the chest inside. Quickly, putting the bag away once again.

"Alright! Time to head back to Fury." Steve said. The team radio called the pilots to get the plane ready whole Harry took down his wards be ranking up any mess that might show that they were here.

"Man, Fury is not going to believe what we had just witnessed. I don't even think I believe it still and I watched it!" Tony laughed while running his hands through his hair.

The rest of the Avengers nodded in agreement.

Hopefully, Fury listened to Harry's warning about creating Homunculi because they did not want see what would happen if Harry found out if Fury did.

"We'll see you back on the plane!" Harry cheerfully said, grabbing Tom's hand and disappearing with a loud pop.

The Avengers blinked a couple of times before looking at each other.

"Well that happened." Tony said breaking the silence.

"We should probably hurry back before they can cause any trouble." Steve said.

Loki just smirked while waiting for the team of superheroes to finish. This world was getting more interesting by the second.

* * *

 **Sorry that the chapter isn't super long but I felt that I should stop it here. So tell me what you guys thought? Sorry if the ritual kind of sucked. I had a hard time deciding on how I wanted it to be so that was the main reason I hadn't updated sooner. Still I hope it wasn't too bad.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! I love reading what a you guys thought of the chapter.**

 **Until next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** _So here is an update. I hope you guys like it. School and work have been taking up most of my time._

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

The former Dark Lord watched the Avengers and Norse Gods with feign disinterest, while watching their every moves as they were watching his. The plane ride was even more strained and awkward than before, or at least for the others. He and Harry were quite content with themselves at the moment. Of course, it wasn't _his_ problem if the super powered mortals were _uncomfortable._

Though it was quite amusing to watch.

Tom twirled his white Yew and Phoenix feather wand between his long pale fingers, a familiar habit he had unconsciously picked up in Hogwarts, while waiting for the plane to get them to their destination. How unfortunate that he had to ride this muggle contraption. He and Harry could have just apparated but Harry wanted to ride the plane with the others.

Such a bleeding heart, the boy was. Wanting to ride with his "new friends". Tom didn't believe it for one minute. He had a feeling that Harry wanted to keep an eye on everyone at the same time without doing _too much work._

Such a lazy brat.

He had never been lazy in his whole life. Even as a wraith the first time, he was constantly on the move to do something to get his body back and waiting for one of his followers to find him.

Tom wasn't one for sentimentality but how he had missed his body and magic. Being stuck as a skull had been just as bad a being stuck as a wraith, though it was just a step up. And once again, Harry Potter was the reason he had been stuck as a Skull.

And also the reason why he had his body back and immortality to boot.

The irony was not lost on him.

" _Do you have to sit in my lap?"_ Tom hissed with a hint of amusement in his voice, completely ignoring the violent flinches from the Muggles. It always amused him when others, especially his once followers, flinched violently and paled drastically when he spoke the Language of Snakes.

He relished in the fear he could cause in others.

Harry tilted his head curiously before smiling widely.

" _I don't HAVE to but I want to. Besides, you're quite comfy."_ Harry said cheekily, while wiggling his bottom to show how comfortable he was sitting on the former Dark Lord's lap. Tom wasn't going to lie, the movement from the boy was giving him _not_ _so_ _innocent_ thoughts about what he could do to the lovely arse. _"Plus I've been carrying you around in my arms for centuries. I deserve a little something in return for that. So sitting on your lap is my reward."_ Harry grinned.

Harry was either oblivious to the awkward atmosphere surrounding the Avengers or he was completely ignoring it.

Tom was going to bet on the latter.

Captain America cleared his throat before looking away embarrassed. Natasha didn't show any outward appearance of being awkward or embarrassed but watched with a calculating gleam in her eye. Dr. Banner looked everywhere but at the recently resurrected man and immortal teen. Tony was the only one who watched the two with no shame or awkwardness, at least on the outside. Thor and Loki didn't look disturbed what so ever. And the two pilots were completely ignorant of what was happening behind their seats.

"Are you two like lovers?" Tony asked bluntly.

"No." They answer.

Tony raises an eyebrow in a _Really?_ gesture. "Ya, sure because you two are waayyy too comfortable with each other to be just close friends."

Red and green just stare and stare and stare…..and Tony can't help but squirm subtly from his seat from the two beings. Usually, Tony was pretty good at withstanding the constant staring, especially from the public, but with those two it was unnerving.

"Tom killed my parents when I was a year old before trying to kill me." Harry begins and the others listen intrigued to the teen's story. "Unfortunately, he couldn't kill me and when I turned seventeen I killed Tom." Harry shrugged. It wasn't a big deal anymore, the past was the past and now he and Tom would have a different and new life together. "Are lives have been pretty intertwined since then. So yeah, we're pretty close."

Natasha raised an eyebrow at that. She wasn't sure if that considered them _close_ but she knew that Harry hadn't given them the whole story, so they could have eventually become close but she doubted it since Harry admitted that he had killed Tom before. Natasha was definitely intrigued by the immortal teen. Maybe she could have a little spar between the two of them, though she was completely positive he would win without even breaking a sweat but it was an opportunity she didn't want to pass up.

Conversation was scarce after that, though not from a lack of trying, but the group was far more scared and captivated as Tom and Harry continued to hiss towards each other. A deep conversation by the looks of it, but they weren't entirely sure, but the two of them were too engrossed with each other to pay attention to the rest of them.

It was quite fascinating.

Finally, the airplane landed on the Heliacarrier stretch with Fury waiting impatiently for them, with Agent Hill standing stoically behind the Director. Fury watched shrewdly as Harry practically skipped towards him with an unknown man (which he had a strong suspicion was Tom the Skull) walking briskly behind with a disinterested air around him, but Fury could see the man's red eyes taking everything in with a calculating gleam. The Avengers quickly assembled in front of him and he wouldn't admit it out loud, but Fury was glad that Loki still remained in their custody.

At least the Trickster God didn't get away.

Now it was time to locate the Tesseract.

"Agent Hill, make sure Loki gets back to his cell. Fury ordered. "We still have need of him." One brown eye stared down the smirking god, before more guards escorted him back to his cell.

Fury turned to the "new" addition of the group. Red and brown clash in a battle of wills and Fury couldn't help secretly impressed with _Tom_ as he just stared back with a bored look. Though it irritated the Director because most of the time, most people become unnerved or intimated in his presence or stare, but this red eyed man was just kept staring back like he was some insignificant little bug.

"So, are you Tom?" Fury questions.

The man gives an infuriating smirk and Fury knows he isn't going to like this man.

"Tom Riddle, former Dark Lord Voldemort." Tom says superiorly.

Fury barely notices when Harry Potter rolls his eyes and gives a fond smile. The name _Voldemort_ is supposed to mean something to these two, though Fury will admit the _Flight of Death_ is an… interesting name one can name themselves.

Fury always takes mental notes of the words "Dark Lord" because even though they aren't very significant at the moment, doesn't mean that they aren't important.

"Tom, they won't know or care that you were once a Dark Lord." Harry rolls his eyes. Tom was such an ego maniac.

"They will."

The words are foreboding and Fury knows that these two are even more dangerous than when it was just Harry Potter and one measly little skull. Fury is a realist and a Master Spy, so he knows that it would be _incredibly difficult,_ if not almost impossible for the Avengers and Earth to defend themselves if Loki and the two immortals team up.

He can't help but hope the Harry Potter and Tom Riddle help them stop Loki and gain the tesseract or at least remain neutral and out of conflict until they deal with Loki.

* * *

 **So did you guys like it? Sorry its not very long and I know that I haven't posted in a while but I wanted to at least post something for this story.**

 **Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy the chapter! Please Review!**

* * *

After Loki had been taken back towards his cell, Fury ordered the Avengers to follow him. However, Harry and Tom apparated back into Harry's room to get away from all the questions Fury and the rest of the Avengers were sure to ask. Fury narrowed his eye, displeased that two important sources were gone, but he was resolved on reviewing the tape and hearing straight from the horse's mouth, so to speak, about what the ritual was like.

Fury had many questions.

Was the ritual doable? If not, why? Was there a way to tweak it so they could get it to work? Did the ritual affect those without magic differently than those who did? What were the main ingredients? Where or how could they get these ingredients? Were there any causalities? If so, how much? Did anyone else know about the ritual besides the two magicals, the Avengers, the two Norse gods and himself?

The video had the answers and Fury was determined to figure everything out. Of course, this project would remain top secret of the highest caliber, so no one could see what they were planning to do. In addition, the council might want to know about what the ritual entails and why they should send funds for a new and highly top secret project. Relevant concerns of course, but Fury didn't want to have to deal with politicians when the new project could be underway. Maybe when they got the Tesseract back, its unknown power could help them.

The group entered into a private meeting room, that wouldn't allow anyone in unless they had a special key card to open the lock, so they wouldn't have to deal with unexpected persons showing up.

"Everyone sit." Fury ordered as he placed the disc into the player and turned the large screen on.

For the Avengers, it was strange to see the same ritual they had witnessed earlier on tape. If they had not seen it with their own two eyes, the group minus Thor and Loki would have thought that they were watching some weird occult film.

However, Fury was intrigued.

The way Potter easily ordered a man to do his bidding, the large cauldron that one would only see in witch movies, and with the setting placed in a graveyard at night, Fury almost couldn't believe what he was watching but he knew better. It was almost like watching a movie except this happened in real life. The chanting was ominous and just reading the words alone could send shivers down someone's spine.

Everyone could see emerald green eyes glowing even on screen. The Director could almost feel Potter's immense power through the film. Fury didn't blink when he saw a man sacrificed for the ritual, he had seen too many men die. He learned long ago to numb his emotions when needed. He gave a quick glance to the Avengers, only Steve Rogers and Dr. Banner showed their displeasure and disappointment at the loss of life. The others were much better at hiding their facial expressions, but he had a feeling that sacrificing another person most likely didn't sit well with them.

The substance inside the large cauldron began to overflow before melting and in its place a man, who Fury knew who used to be the Tom the Skull. The video continued on until the ritual finished with Harry Potter placing Tom's still beating and glowing red heart inside a chest before it disappeared into a small bag.

For a long moment, Fury stood in place, hands placed behind him and a contemplative look upon his face.

So many facts and information that needed to be taken apart and studied and for them to recreate a "program" that could essentially make the perfect soldiers. Fury didn't even bother to turn around when ordering the avengers to get back to work on focusing on finding the Tesseract. It was best they were kept busy as he needed time to absorb everything he learned and find a way to apply it.

When Fury was alone in the meeting room, he wondered if he would be able to persuade Harry Potter and his companion to at least spare some information.

* * *

Harry hummed as he played with his plushie toy white owl, that reminded him of his once own beautiful snowy owl Hedwig, while sprawled all over his bed. Tom was currently sitting in a conjured throne, (really Tom was so high maintenance) next to the bed and practiced with his wand. Harry thought that Tom looked like a little kid that got their wand before going to Hogwarts.

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, Teach us something please,~" Harry sang, earning Tom's full attention. "Whether we be old and bald, or young with scabby knees!"

Harry stood up with his toy and began to sing louder and dance and spin around. He could feel Tom's red eyes watching his every move. Harry gave a wink and a large smile as he continued to sing, earning an amused smirk and raised eyebrow.

"Our heads could do with filling, with some interesting stuff, For now they're bare and full of air, Dead flies and bits of fluff, So Teach us things worth knowing, Bring back what we've forgot, Just do your best, we'll do the rest, And learn until our brains all rot!"

Clap. Clap. Clap.

"Thank You! Thank you!" Harry smiled and bowed. "You're too kind."

"What brought that on?" Tom asked after Harry had settled back down onto the bed.

Harry tilted his head thoughtfully. "I don't know. It seemed appropriate."

Tom shook his head. "Really? The Hogwarts school anthem seemed appropriate?"

"Of course!" Harry beamed proudly. "It was a congratulatory song for you on gaining back a body and your wand! Plus you were acting like a doe eyed little first year who just got their wand and couldn't wait to learn magic at Hogwarts!"

"Brat." Tom said as he waved his wand, throwing a stinging hex at the immortal teen. Unfortunately, the hex didn't even manage to get an inch near him before it was batted away easily as one would swat a fly.

The two sat in companionable silence until Harry stood abruptly from the bed, his plushie still within his arms. Emerald green eyes were alight with mischief, making Tom a little wary of the other. He would _never_ be afraid of Harry Potter. Furious and annoyed? Yes, especially when he had thwarted his every plan since the day he was born. Amused and exasperated? Certainly. After all, when one spends centuries as the only companion for the Master Of Death, one tends to get used to all the odd quirks of Harry Potter.

"I'm going to go visit Loki!" Harry suddenly proclaimed.

Tom was caught off guard, but quickly hid it with a prominent frown. He had _nothing against_ the Trickster God. In fact, they could be great allies in the grand scheme of things. But for some unfathomable reason, (though deep deep deep down Tom _knew why_ ) Tom did not like the Norse God getting so _comfortable_ with Harry.

"Surely, you jest."

"Nope!" Harry said, popping the 'P'.

Quick as a blink of an eye, Harry apparated from the room.

Tom cursed. No way in Heaven, Hell, or Limbo was he going to leave Harry alone with _Loki_ of all people. The former Dark Lord soon followed after Harry.

* * *

 **Sorry that I didn't update this sooner! But I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter even though it was more of a filler. I'll try to get the actin in the next chapter!**

 **Also, someone had left a review on the last chapter about why Harry chose Tom as his companion, instead of someone like Severus Snape. Well, there is basically two reasons for the that. The first being and main motivator was that there weren't many stories that had Tom Riddle/Voldemort prominent in many HP/Avenger stories. Not even as a bad guy. So this was just to satisfy myself with a story that I really wanted to have in this universe. Second is because Tom Riddle and essentially Voldemort has always been an interesting and complicated character.**

 **So I hope that answered the question.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! I love reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **I want to thank every single one of you who have reviewed, favorited and/or followed this story! I can't believe that this story has gotten over 330 reviews! It's made me so happy.**

* * *

Tony sighed for the nth time as he _once again_ scanned another part of the globe, in hopes of locating the Tesseract. Really, he had much more entertaining things to do, like be Iron Man or play with all his gadgets back home or spending time with Pepper. Bruce, his science bro for life, was working next to him, trying to figure out Loki's scepter. They had scanned the scepter and put the data into the computer as a way to try and see if the signature was similar or matched the Tesseract.

Now all they had to do was locate the blue magical cube thingy.

It was a _really slow_ process.

"Anything?" Bruce asked.

"Nope." Tony replied, with a semi-bored look upon his face. "Nada. Zilch. Nothing. And I've only managed to cover Australia and part of Asia."

Tony didn't see Bruce's curious look as he asked, "Why'd you start so far away? Wouldn't it be better to try somewhere closer then work you're way out?" To Bruce it made sense. Sometimes what one is looking for is closer than they think.

Tony smiled amusedly at the computer screen. "And you are absolutely right, my science buddy. But I figured that Loki might think about how _we_ would think to check closer and thus, he would decide to move farther out in the world instead."

Bruce hummed and nodded in agreement. Loki _was_ a Trickster God, so maybe he really did think that way.

The two worked for a little while longer in silence until Steve walked inside. Bruce had nothing against Captain America but he did wonder what the man frozen in time wanted. Bruce was usually a pretty laid back guy... when he wasn't being the Hulk and smashing everything within his way, and Steve was just so... _old-fashioned._ Not that Bruce could blame the guy. Steve was misplaced seventy years into the future and for him, it was like he went to sleep and woke up the next day to find everything drastically changed.

Which _technically_ it did.

"How is the search coming along?" Steve asked in a business tone.

"Ya, know. We've been asked that question way too many times so far." Tony joked. "Still nothing like I mentioned forty-five minutes ago. But don't worry, we'll let you know when we do get something."

Steve didn't outwardly react to Tony's humor, but Bruce almost thought that Steve gave an slight twitch in his eye. But maybe he was imagining it and it was just the aura of 'displeasure' oozing off the man. Personally, Bruce thought that the reason Tony and Steve didn't get along was because Steve kept comparing Tony to his father and Steve was 'Ancient' to Tony. Given the fact that they each grew up in a different era, and then thrust to work together, Bruce was pretty glad their disagreements haven't escalated more than small arguments.

Especially, since it could cause the "Other Guy" to come out.

And nobody, including himself, wanted that.

Bruce was brought out of his inner musings by Steve's curt reply, "Very well." before he left the laboratory.

Now it was back to finding a missing all powerful cube that could potentially destroy the earth.

* * *

Tom scowled as he apparated into the prison room the Americans had placed the powerful being in, striding with a purpose right behind Harry, who was already chatting happily with Loki. The prisoner looked way too charming with Harry and without any warning, the former Dark Lord wrapped his arms Harry's waist and nuzzling the immortal teen's neck.

Red eyes gazed up smugly to narrowed green eyes of Loki, who frowned in displeasure at the display.

"Tom? What are you doing?"

Tom gazed down with a smirk to the questioning look of emerald green eyes. How he had never noticed how adorable Harry was until recently, he would never know. Well, actually he did, at the time, he had been too busy planning on taking over Wizarding Britain and killing the boy because of a prophecy he made true. The former Dark Lord would never admit in for the rest of eternity but he had been quite the fool then.

Moving his red eyes from Harry's Killing Curse emerald green eyes, Tom gave a quick glance to Loki who was watching with a look as if he had swallowed something foul.

Tom loved it when he won.

He was showing that Harry ultimately belonged to him, ever since that fateful Halloween night forever ago. And Tom dared anyone to try and come between them. Loci may be a _God,_ but Tom had _shared a soul_ with Harry. They had been in each other's mind for so long, seen each other's memories, thoughts and emotions. They knew each other as intimately as one could get without them having sex.

And now that they had eternity together, no one would be able to connect with either him or Harry as they had with each other. Even if they started to see other people, they would ultimately migrate back to each other. Like two magnetic forces that were constantly drawn together, no matter how far they were pulled apart.

"Oh nothing. Just finishing what we statred back in your room." He purred, loving the way Loki tensed even more. There were so many _innocent_ connotations for that statement, but his actions were giving a different impression. And Tom had no qualms with Loki thinking that they had been doing something _not so innocent._

Harry gave a look as if he knew what Tom was playing at. Which w's probably true, but thankfully, Harry didn't say anything to dissuade Tom's claims either.

"So Loki, what's your big plan for world domination?" Harry flutters his eyelashes coyly.

Loki smirks, giving a quick glance to the man holding onto the immortal teenager before smiling seductively at Harry. Each ignored the loud possessive growl from Tom. "Do you really want to know?

"Very much so." Harry smiles.

"What would I gain in return for this information?" Loki asked, lowering his voice a few octaves and moving closer to the glass that acted as the only barrier between him and the Master of Death.

"That depends," Harry smiled _oh-so-innocently._ "on the information you let out during your interrogation."

Loki gives a confused look before both Harry and Tom are hidden under the Invisibility Cloak. Harry can see that Loki is trying to find any trace of magic to see of they are still in the room, but Harry knows that almost nothing could find him or Tom when they were under the cloak. Both Harry and Tom watched as Loki paced back and forth for a few minutes before he stopped briefly.

"There are so few who can sneak up on the likes of me." Loki says casually, his back to whoever has entered the room. Loki turns to find the red haired beauty, The Black Widow, standing in the middle of the room, her face blank.

Neither knowing that Harry and Tom were still in the room hidden underneath a Deathly Hallow.

* * *

"You Know, Dr. Banner," Tony began. "I've read up on your experiment with Gamma Rays and am a huge fan in the way you change a green and smash things." Tony added as an after thought. "What's your secret?"

Bruce looked a little stunned at the man in the room, helplessly shrugging and trying to say something to get away from that particular uncomfortable topic,as he was already and _very much aware_ about the Other Guy residing within the edge of his subconscious.

"Anyway," Tony continues on as if he hadn't just asked a semi personal question. But honesty, Bruce didn't mind. He was a quiet kind of guy o begin with. "That much Gamma radiation should have killed you, yet it didn't."

"What? You think that the Hu- The Other Guy protected me?" Bruce said skeptically. Like he would believe that. Ever since, _the accident_ his life had never been the same. Always on the run, constantly hiding away from S.H.E.I.L.D. and the government.

"All I'm saying is that something saved you Bruce." Tony stated sympathetically. "Maybe this really is a blessing in disguise."

Bruce gazed back at Tony. He didn't want to talk about this. Constantly he thought he should have died that day. Now he was labeled a Monster by his own country and government. How many times had he wished he died? Or tried to kill himself? Only for it to fail? A blessing? No, it was a curse that he was goig to be forced to live with for the rest of his days.

"We should get back to finding the Tesseract." Bruce says, focusing his attention back at the computer screen.

He was thankful that Tony didn't try and breach the topic anymore.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVEIW!**

 **So I've had a few people mention in reviews and/or PMs if there was Mpreg. Honestly, I don't have anything against it but for this story there won't be any. Maybe if I made a sequel? But a sequel has not been planned for this story, so it more than likely won't happen.**

 **Anyway, tell me what you thought of the chapter so far! I love reading everyone's reviews.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Harry and Tom are back in Harry's room, both lost in thought at what they had learned for the next phase of Loki's plan. For Harry, he wasn't sure if he should interfere. His 'saving-people thing' had dimmed down over the centuries, not always being the first to help someone in need, though he would occasionally if the situation called for it. It had also helped that Tom would berate him every time he tried to help when he wasn't needed.

Though this situation called for it and he already knew what Tom would say. He really shouldn't get so involved in people's lives, because he was immortal and the problems of mortals were of no concern of his but he couldn't help but be drawn to the Avengers. And it was his business because he reaped the souls of living beings and when large scale deaths happened, by principle, Harry had to get involved.

Harry frowned in thought. He was always up for causing mischief or giving a helping hand but Tom would definitely put his foot down on the matter.

"Harry, I already know what you're thinking, don't bother with them." Tom practically demanded, narrowing his red eyes to the immortal being. "It's not our problem."

Harry puffed out his cheeks in annoyance and crossing his arms childishly. Why did Tom have to know him so well? What was wrong with helping those in need?

Tom laid down upon Harry's bed, placing his hands behind his head and closing his eyes. It was the first time Harry had seen Tom so relaxed, at least, now that he had a body. When he was Voldemort and from what he saw in the memories about the young Tom Riddle, the former Dark Lord always seemed on edge. Then when he was a skull, it would be impossible for him to relax.

Harry moved from his seat to straddle Tom's waist. The movement had red eyes immediately peer up into Harry's emerald green. The two gazed into each other's eyes what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes.

"I know that I shouldn't bother with them but I can't help it." Harry stated. "And when a large number of deaths occur to due an event, I have to intervene, it's like some kind of principle or rule that I have to follow. Almost like an instinct."

Tom frowned slightly, filing the new information into his well organized mind. "Harry, it is not our responsibility to take care of these muggles and the problems Loki has brought with him. In fact, we should leave this muggle contraption and do whatever we want."

"And what would that be?" Harry smiled. "World domination? Loki's already doing that. Taking over a country's government? You would get quite bored easily when dealing with muggles and no one to oppose you. Besides, I don't really fancy living in a world taken over and ruled by a bunch of aliens like the Chitari."

Tom hummed in thought. He would hate to live under the rule of a bunch of aliens as well. Harry was also correct on that taking over muggle governments would only hold his attention for so long. If the only person who was equal was not opposing him, then there wasn't much to gain from taking over some country. He and Harry would rule side by side for sure and be the most powerful couple on Earth, practically gods, but did he really want to deal with all the paperwork and diplomats on a daily basis for all eternity?

Not really, but what could he do?

And then there was Loki. And his world domination plan, that Tom had obviously thought of first before Loki even came to Earth, except it had been about the Wizarding World. Although, there weren't any magical in this universe, muggles were the next best thing... unfortunately. However, at least he knew what they were capable of in power and destruction. Perhaps, that's what he'll do, a second attempt at taking over, only he would be much better at it and demonstrating how powerful he was.

"Where are the so called Avengers now?" Tom asked neutrally. He was a little curious but not enough to actually care.

Harry tilted his head as he internally began to search for his specific targets' life forces. "They're all in the laboratory for some reason. Hmm."

Tom had watched as Harry began frowning and scrunching up his face as if he was trying to solve a mysterious puzzle. It was quite adorable, though Tom would forever deny he had thought that.

"What is it?"

"There's a foreign signature in the laboratory with them. I hadn't noticed it before because it was faint, almost non existent, but now its pulsing, almost as if its... sending out...a signal..." Harry trailed off in realization. Green and red clashed into each other as the realization of what was most likely gong to happen next entered their minds.

Harry quickly jumped off Tom and consequently fell off the bed in the process. Tom was much more graceful, but there was still a quickness to his movements.

Apparating to the laboratory was easy, however, the two wizards found themselves in the midst of a heated argument between each Avengers and Fury.

Dr. Banner was holding Loki's scepter, none noticing how the blue gem was pulsing and glowing.

"That's why I'm here right? To be monitored so that the 'Other Guy' doesn't come out?" Dr. Banner accused. "And while we're at it, why did you bring us all together? We can hardly work together! Maybe Loki's right, we are all over our heads."

Tony and Steve we're going at it, nose to nose.

"Put on your suit, let's go a few rounds." Steve challenged.

"Is that how you solve all your fights Captain?" Tony mocked. "Face it, you're just a relic of the past who had the misfortune of waking up out of time. I'm the real hero now."

"Dr. Banner I'm going to ask you to put the scepter down." Natasha ordered firmly.

This managed to catch everyone's attention and as one, they turned their eyes to the now rapidly pulsing scepter.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

The beeping caught the groups' attention though tensions were still high. Fury and Natasha had their hands on their guns, ready to pull them out if Dr. Banner unleashed the Hulk. Tony continued to glare at Steve for a moment longer before he moved towards the computer.

"The tesseracts been located in New York." Tony informed as he typed quickly away to get an exact location.

"Accio Scepter!"

The sudden movement of the scepter had Natasha and Fury aim their guns behind them, only to see Harry Potter and his companion behind them and looking intently at the scepter. Harry ran his hands over the blue gem, just hovering a few centimeters over without actually touching it, managing to gain an insight of the magic and plans sure to come.

To Harry, the scepter reminded him of Voldemort's Horcruxes and how they had fed on a person's emotions and life force. No wonder tensions were high, long exposure would surely end up causing problems, just like the Locket that had caused problems for him and his friends a long time ago.

"Potter. I'm going to demand the you put the scepter down." Fury ordered. The Director of S.H.E.I.L.D did not want to deal with Potter and his companion right now, especially now that they had Loki's scepter in their grasp.

"Potter." Fury stressed, guns still pointed at the duo. "Put the scepter down."

"The scepter is sending out a signal to our location. Your fighting, anger and raw emotions are feeding it power, giving whoever with the tessearct your whereabouts." Harry informed. "Given how long this pulse had been going, I have no doubt that those under Loki's command are on their way."

"What do you mean?" Fury questioned.

However, before an answer could be given, a huge explosion erupted, sending many to jolt and fall from the impact. Another explosion soon followed after, quite close to them managing to create a large hole into the laboratory wall and into a few floors as well. Dr. Banner and Natasha fell down a floors and into what looked like a storage room. Fury managed to stand and contact Agent Hill and Coulson to check the damage and make sure Loki could not escape.

Unfortunately, this with the tension from the previous moment, was too much for Dr. Banner and the Hulk emerged even with Natasha's attempts to keep the quiet man calm.

"Put on your suit." Steve said a little distractingly as the Hulk emerged and started to smash everything in its way.

"Yeah. Sure." Tony answered, wide eyed at the Hulk down below.

Thor jumped down the hole in order to help Natasha, throwing Mjolnir at Hulk's head to gain the green monster's attention.

"Sir, we're losing altitude as one of our engines are no longer functional." Agent Hill informed over Fury's ear piece.

"Copy that. An engine is down, we have to stop whatever attack and make sure Loki does not escape understand? Let's move out." Fury briefed quickly. With the chaos happening around, Fury almost forgot about Potter and Riddle standing behind some sort of force field and still holding the scepter.

"Potter, I better not see that scepter any where near Loki or there will be some serious consequences." Fury growled. "I don't trust at all but due to the current situation, I hope to God that you are not on Loki's side." Fury gave one last glare before moving to the control deck as fats as possible.

Soon it was only Harry and Tom within the destroyed laboratory.

"Let's see how this plays out." Harry smiled, twirling the scepter in his hand. "This plan of his is working so far. Guess its time I start gathering the poor souls now."

"Indeed." Tom smirked, watching gathering souls was a normal occurrence now and was quite enjoyable to watch at times.

* * *

Loki smirked when he felt the explosions, the first part had worked splendidly. Those foolish mortals thought that this glass tank could keep him inside. It was almost insulting that they thought he was essentially _weaker than glass._ Only strong magic could stop him and the Director and his so called superhero team did not have the power to stop him.

Now all he had to do was grab his scepter and escape and then activate the final phase of the plan.

Thor came crashing through the wall and Loki just raised an eyebrow at his brother. A mischievous glint appeared in his green eyes as Thor raised Mjolnir and narrowed his blue eyes at the Trickster God.

"Loki, stop this madness already." Thor demanded.

"No, I'll finally get something what I was denied back in Asgard. A Kingdom." Loki smiled triumphantly. "And all these humans will bow down to me."

BAM!

Loki gazed at the large crack that Mjolnir had made onto the tank, with slight surprise. Mostly, for the fact that Thor had gotten so touchy with the mention of enslaving the human race. He was quick to give a smirk to his impulsive and hot-headed brother.

"Nice try." Loki taunted. "You'll have to do better than that to defeat me."

Impulsively, Thor hit the button to unlock the cell door keeping Loki at bay. He would fight his brother one-on-one and defeat him in battle. Once the door was open, Thor charged into the waiting figure of Loki, only to realize that it was an illusion when he went flew right through. Thor gazed around the tank, wondering where Loki was hiding under invisibility.

"You always fall for that trick, even as children." Loki states, his true form becoming visible and outside the tank he had been placed in.

Before Thor realizes what has happened, the glass tank's door are locked shut. Thor swings Mjolnir against the glass, though it does only moderate damage. The god of Thunder sees Loki walk towards the control panel, hand hovering over the button that would eject the tank from the Hellicarrier.

"Loci! No!"

"Goodbye brother."

The tank falls down towards the earth, Loki gazing down until it can no longer be seen.

Soon everything will fall into place.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVEIW!**

 **And thanks for all the reviews, favorites and/or follows for this story. It always amazes me how much people love this story, :)**


End file.
